A Second Chance
by YumiStar
Summary: Ryou is reflecting on how the King of Thief's would turn out if given the chance. The Gods are always listening, Ryou.
1. A Faint Wish

**...why am I making another story? I have enough stories as it is that aren't even close to being done! D:**

_**Legal Stuff: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Prologue**

**The Faint Wish**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 10:30 P.M.~**

Thunder could be heard outside the apartment of Ryou Bakura. He sighed inwardly, just sitting in his room, looking out the window. When the thunder boomed again, and the wind seemed to pick up, he didn't flinch.

_'The sky is just sad and upset' _he thought solemnly to himself, _'That's what Kura use to say...'_

Ryou sighed again, and got up from the window. He needed to stop thinking about his Yami. It just brought back the hard reality that he was never gonna get his Yami back. His Bakura.

_'It's not his fault he was bad' _Ryo thought, while sitting in front of the TV, flipping through channels, _'Who wouldn't want revenge after everything he went through as a child?' _He finally stopped on a infomercial on a set of wonderfully crafted knifes. Sitting back, and watching the man drone on and on of how priceless they were, Ryou just kept thinking to himself.

_'I'm sure...if any of his counterparts were given another chance...they change or turn out different...' _he thought sadly, _'Even I can see that he was just made evil...not actually born it.'_

Sighing softly again, he just kept watching the TV about the knifes.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Realm of The Egyptian Gods: 10:50 P.M.~**

All of the Gods were looking within there Rḑ Tjm**(1), **watching Ryou closely, and hearing all of his thoughts.

"Why does this mortal wish for the Thief King to get a second chance?" Seth asked his fellow gods, "If anything, he should be glade he will never see him again!"

"Seth, Seth, Seth" Ra said, while smiling and shaking his head, "You forget that dear little Ryou here is a Hikari. He's always quite forgiving."

"And that's why the Thief scum was able to manipulate him!" Seth seethed.

"The King of Thieves was twisted, I'll admit" Osiris said.

"See?" Seth interupted, "Even Osiris thinks so!"

"But" she said, while giving Seth a glare, "Ryou is right about a few things. He was turned evil and twisted after the events of Kul Elna. I'm sure that if he's given the chance, he would turn out differently..."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Ma'at said, "But we should send each of his personalities over, one at a time."

"You want to give all _**THREE**_ of them a chance?" Seth asked shocked.

"Like Ryou said, he believes that given the chance, he would of turned out differently and changed his way." Ra stated while smiling, "We have to send his child self, his Thief King self, and his Yami self back to Ryou to see if he's right. Well, mostly for the last two. I completely agree about his child self."

"I second that!" Thoth said, raising his hand up a bit.

"Fine. Do what you want! Your all making a mistake!" Seth said.

"Sure, Seth. Whatever you say" replied Ra.

Seth just blew raspberries at him.

"Mature, anyway, I think I'll go pick up our little child from the past..." Ra said.

"Don't forget to split his soul in half, so events can still play out..." Isis warned.

"Of course" he said with a simple smile, and he was off.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Ancient Egypt, The Ruins of Kul Elna: 11:05 P.M. (Modern Time)~**

Hidden away, in one of the many ruined houses of the thief town once known as Kul-Elna, a small boy of only maybe 5 summers was hiding in the secret spot of the house where no one could find him. He was softly weeping into the ragged tunic he was wearing, just witnessing the murder of his entire village.

"Why?" he sniffed, looking at nothing in particular in the room, "Why did the pharoah do all this? Why did our village have to be killed?"

The events played again in his mind, and he started to softly cry again. Ra, hidden for now, was watching with sorrow.

"Ryou was right about you, young one" he said softly, "You will defiantly turn out better if only given the chance..."

With that said, he slowly revealed himself to the child, (not wanting to frighten him by just appearing), and knelt down to him. The young boy, feeling a presence all of a sudden, looked up fearfully at the god.

"R-R-R-Ra?" the boy squeeked, backing up against the wall of the secret spot._'Is...is he here to kill me too?'_ the boy thought sadly, and terrified.

"No, little one" Ra said to him softly, "I'm here to offer you something"

The boy looked up at the man, confused, "Offer me something? Aren't I suppose to offer something to the gods?"

"This is a special case, little one" he said, while smiling at him, "I can offer you a new life from here."

"Really?" the boy asked amazed, "I...I get a new life?"

"Of course, if you want it" Ra started.

"YES!" the boy cried standing up rather quickly, "I...I do! All the other spirits tell me to kill people, but...but my parents spirits are telling me not too! I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Of course you don't have to" Ra said, "It's your life, so it should be your choice."

Picking the child up gently into his arms, he walked outside of the house with him, and spoke, "Before we go to your new home, I need to split your soul in two, so that destiny can still play it's part out."

"Um...it won't hurt will it?" the small boy asked, scared.

"No little one" Ra said, reassuring the child, "It will not hurt. You will just a bit tired."

The boy nodded in understanding, and Ra began to chant a spell in Egyptian, glowing like the sun, for that was were his power is from.

_**"al-Ārwāḩ Wālqwá Mn ash-Shms **__**، **__**Wsmāʻ Şlātk. ʼQrāḑy Wsʻkm Mn Fwq. Ytm Tbdyl Hdhh ar-Rwḩ Sblyt al-Bshr Fy Nşf Mşyr Khāştk Dhlk ʼBdā **__**، **__**Wālsmāḩ Lh Frşh Thānyh!" **_**(2)**

When Ra stopped chanting, the small boy began to glow softly, and a small orb of light lavender**(3), **appeared from his chest, and floating back into the house they came from, and turned into another version of the boy currently in Ra's arms, weeping softly as if the last few events has never happened.

"There, now events will still be played out, and nothing should be altered" Ra said, while walking out of the ruined village.

"What would happen if we didn't do that?" the child asked innocently, not quite understanding the big science-magic of time travel and years.

"Monkeys would rule the future..." Ra said. **(4)**

"Sounds scary" the boy replied, not completely sure what a monkey was.

"Trust me. It is" Ra siad, and they dissapered in a flash of light like the sun, towards the future in which the child would stay.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 11:55 P.M. ~**

Ra and the young boy appeared outside the door of Ryou's apartment, the thunder going away, and bring in cold air making the young 5 year old shiver. Ra held him closer for a bit to warm him up. When the boy stopped shivering, he set him down near the door, speaking to him.

"Now, I'm going to knock on the door,okay?" Ra said to the boy who nodded, "And when I do, I'll turn invisible, so the person who lives here sees you, and you give him the note I gave you, explaining everything."

Said note was clucthed in the boy's had, with a grip that clearly stated that he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Will...will he love me? Like momma?" the boy asked, getting a bit nervous. Ra smiled down at the boy softly, and answered truthfully, "Yes, he most certainly will"

Hearing this, the boy perked up a bit and followed Ra towards the door. Ra reached out, and knocked loudly 3 times, so he was sure that Ryou heard him. When he heard Ryou shout a loud, _**'Kitaru!**_**(5)**,he quickly hugged the boy good luck, and disappeared from sight.

"Wow..." the boy said, amazed at Ra's power. He jumped a little, when light flooded from the apartment door to outside on which he stood, he looked up to see the startled look on Ryou's face. Ryou, on the other hand, was shocked to see a child standing outside his home. Especially since he was not properly dressed, and had white hair just like his own. Only shorter, messier, and defiantly dirty from dirt and sand.

Ryou spoke to the child, "E~tsu to... Anata wa ushinawa remasu?" (_**Um...are you lost?**__) _**(6)**

The small boy looked at Ryou in confusion, "Mādhā؟" (_**What?**_)

Ryou gave the young boy the same confused look, "Watashi wa anata no yurushi o kou?" (_**I beg your pardon?**_)

_"Whoops! Almost forgot!" _Ra said, not being seen, nor heard by the two white-haired boys, _"I should let them be able to understand each other!" _Softly glowing, (though not seen by the two still), Ra uttered a spell in Egyptian.

_**"Yā ʼLh al-Ḩkmh **__**، **__**Tḩwt **__**، **__**ʼQrāḑy ʻLmk. Āsmḩwā Āthnyn Mn al-Bshr Mn Mkhtlf al-Lsān Nfhm Bʻḑnā al-Bʻḑ Wāḩdh!" **_**(7)**

The words were actually there to show off this time, but he figured he do this by the book, and ask anyway. So with his power, ( and Thoth's power), the confusion was finally gone from both boys faces when the young one spoke again.

"Um...I don't understand what your saying..." he spoke in fluent Japanese, without realizing it.

"Wait, I understood that!" Ryou said, "What's going on here?"

"Um...OH!" the young one said, remembering something important, "I'm...I'm suppose to give you this!"

He held out the letter meant for Ryou, he took it gently out of the little ones hands. Opening it, he was relieved that it was in Japanese, and started reading quietly and quickly.

_Dear Hikari Ryou,_

_This little one is the Thief King at the young age of 5. Me, and the rest of the gods have heard your faint wish, and have given the child a second chance at living an actual childhood._

_We hope that you will give him that chance, and love him above all else._

_The Sun God, Ra_

"Wow..." Ryou breathed, "I...I can't believe this is actually happening..."

The young one look at Ryou, "You...you don't love me?" he said, sounding sad.

"Ah, that's not it!" Ryou said fast, "I do want you to live here. I won't send you back all alone."

"Really?" the boy asked, excited and happy all over again.

"Yeah" Ryo said gently, while grasping the boy's hand, "Now, how about you come out of the cold, and get ready for bed. It's pretty late..."

Yawning to confirm Ryou's statement, the young one rub his eyes tiredly, "Okay"

"By the way, my name is Ryou" he said, while bringing the child inside, and shutting and locking the door, "What's yours?"

The boy shuffled his sandal clad feet, looking nervous, "My..my name is Akefia" **(8)**

Ryou smiled at the boy, and lead him up to his room to sleep with him tonight, "Alright Akefia. I hope you like it here."

The boy simply smiled at him, following him upstairs.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Phew. That was a long prologue! Alright, time to answer the footnotes!**

**(1) **_Rḑ Tjm_- Viewing Pool

**(2) This the English translation from Arabic: **_Spirits and powers of the sun, hear thy prayer. Lend me your power from above. Split this mortals soul in half so thy destiny is never altered, and allow him a second chance!_

**(3)** The whole **"Eyes are a window to the soul" **thing. So basically, our souls are our eye color. :)

**(4) **Ra is a science geek apparently.

**(5) **_Kitaru-_Coming

**(6) **Yes. I am randomly gonna add Arabic and Japanese words once in a while! So, get use to it!

**(7) This the English translation from Arabic: **_O God of Wisdom, Thoth, lend me your knowledge. Let two mortals of different tongue understand each other as one! _

**(8) Yes. **Little Thief King will be called **Akefia. **Get use to it!

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and R&R if you like. Or if you have anything to say, for that matter. I accept Constructive Criticism.**


	2. Modern Day Mishaps

_**Legal Stuff: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 1**

**Modern Day Mishaps**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 7:00 A.M.~**

"Mr. Ryou?...Mr. Ryou?...Mr. Ryou it's time to get up!" Akefia said Ryou's name, while shaking him. Said person mumbled something, and turned away from the noise. Akefia huffed cutely, and snatched the big comforter from Ryou's bed, "It's time to get up! Ra is waking up!"

Ryou groaned, and looked at the clock that read: 7:03 A.M.

"It's too early, Akefia..."Ryou said to the child, "Give me back my comforter..."

"But we need to get up when Ra gets up, or we could get bad luck!" the child said, "That's what papa told me!"

Knowing he lost that battle, Ryou sighed and sat up, "Fine, I'm awake."

Akefia just smiled at him, and dropped the comforter on the ground, "Good. So...what are we gonna do today, Mr. Ryou?"

"Well," Ryou said to the boy, waking up more, "I think we should give you a bath first. Your completely filthy."

Akefia stared at him, "What's a bath?"

Ryou chuckled a bit, "I'll show you in a minute. First, let me try and find something you can wear until I dig out some of my old kid clothes..." he said, while standing, and walking to his drawer. Akefia followed him, curious. After looking through his drawer, Ryou pulled out a light blue normal sized T-shirt, and navy boxers which would be kinda big on 5-year old Akefia. Quickly placing said items on his bed, Ryou took a hold of Akefia's hand, and led him to the bathroom of his apartment.

When they reach the bathroom, Ryou motioned Akefia towards the tub, "That's a bathtub. That's what we're gonna use to give you a bath."

"Okay...what's this thing?" Akefia asked, pointing towards the toilet. "That's a toilet. When you need to go potty, you use that." Ryou explained. When Akefia heard this, he turned his gaze to the tiled floor, finding it very interesting all of a sudden, "Oh..."

Ryou sensed his obvious guilt, and asked as calmly as he could, "Akefia...did you do something wrong?" Akefia shuffled his now non-sandel clad feet, "Um...I had to go badly last night...and...and I didn't want to wake you...but I, um...didn't know where to go bathroom...so...um..."

Akefia couldn't finish saying his sentence. He was afraid that Ryou would not love him anymore. Ryou gently placed a hand on Akefia's shoulder, and calmly asked, "Where did you go bathroom, Akefia? Don't worry, I won't get mad." Akefia looked up at Ryou's face, still kinda afraid, "Um...I went pee-pee in the living room you told me about...I'm...I'm sorry!"

At this point, Akefia's eyes started to get teary and large, and Ryou just couldn't stay upset with him, "It's alright, Akefia. Just...next time you need to go potty, just tell me. Even if I'm asleep, okay?"

"Okay..." Akefia replied, "Um...I...I covered it with pillows...cause I didn't want it to spread anywhere...I'm sorry..." Ryou just patted his head, and brought him into the living room with him, "It's alright. We'll go clean up that first, and then take a bath."

"Okay." Akefia said, still kinda sad that he made Ryou upset with him.

**[~1 hour later]**

After taking the pillows, and putting them in the wash, and then scrubbing down the spot in which Akefia had his _'accident'_, they were finally able to get into the bath. Akefia was splashing in the water, giggling, playing with the bubbles, while Ryou scrubbed at Akefia's body as gently as he could.

"You couldn't even wash off or anything, Akefia?" Ryou asked, can't believing that he have to drain and re-fill the tub for the third time. "Nope. We barely had water to drink, so we couldn't wash off or anything with it" Akefia said, and then returned to popping bubbles, laughing.

After 4 times of draining and re-filling the tub, Ryou finally got to Akefia's hair, which needed serious scrubbing. Getting the shampoo bottle, (the scent of strawberries), Ryou squirted as much he could on Akefia's hair, and started scrubbing just a little bit hard. He didn't want to hurt the child.

"That kinda hurts, Mr. Ryou" Akefia stated, sitting as still as much as 5-Year old can, "Do we have to scrub my head that hard?"

"Only today, Akefia" Ryou said, "After today, I shouldn't have to do it as hard, because I won't let your hair get this dirty ever "

"Okay..."Akefia said, still not liking the rough scrubbing, "What are we gonna do after this bath?"

"I'll make us some breakfast, and then we need to go shopping for your own clothes at the mall" Ryou said, while still scrubbing Akefia's hair. "What's a mall?" Akefia asked, waiting as patiently as he could, while Ryou still scrubbed his scalp of dirt and sand, "It's like the market place in Egypt, only bigger, and it has more stores."

Akefia thought hard about something, "Do they still have stalls?"

"Yep" Ryou answered, "And we're get everything you need for your own room."

"I get to have my own room!" Akefia asked, excited, "I've always had to share with my brothers and sisters!"

Ryou smiled at him, "Well, now you get a room all to yourself." he said, finishing his scrubbing of Akefia's hair, "Alright, I'm done washing. Time to rinse, so close your eyes Akefia." Akefia did as Ryou said. Ryou turned the tub tap on, and then put Akefia's under the warm water coming from it. Akefia laughed loudly, thinking it funny, "It feels weird!"

And then Ryou laughed along with him.

**[~After Bath time]**

After both got cleaned, Ryou was making breakfast in the kitchen, dressed in a white t-shirt, and blue pajama pants, while Akefia sat at the table, (dressed in the t-shirt and boxers from before), waiting for the food to be done, and asking Ryou many questions.

"How are we gonna get to this mall place?" Akefia asked, swinging his legs back and forth under the table. Ryou flipped over the pancake, and checked on the bacon and eggs, before replying"We're gonna us my car." Ryou stated simply.

"What's a car?" Akefia asked, "It's like carts and wagons, but you don't have to use horses or camels" Ryou said, while placing the bacon on a plate, and flipping over the pancake, "Like magic?" Akefia asked, while Ryou moved the eggs onto another plate, and continue cooking pancakes.

"Yeah, just like magic" Ryou said, while making another pancake, "How many pancakes do you want, Akefia?"

"What's a pancake?" Akefia asked. Ryou chuckled lightly, and showed him the one he just finished, "This is a pancake."

"I want 3!" Akefia exclaimed, "Please?" It was here, that he unleashed his secret weapon, (that not even his former dad could say no), the chibi-eyes. "Alright, I'll make you three" Ryou said, while laughing lightly. When he finished, he placed Akefia's plate in front of him, and sat next to him with his own, just in case he need help eating.

When his plate was in front of him, Akefia picked up a pancake with his hands and starting _'nom nom nom'_-ing on his pancakes. Ryou chuckled lightly. He let Akefia eat like he wanted for now. He wanted him to get use to living here first before he bother with table manners.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**[~After Breakfast]**

"And now, to find you some temporary clothes." Ryou said, looking at the door that lead to the attic. He was able to get an attic, because he lived pretty much at the very top of the apartment. Akefia stood next to Ryou, looking at him confused, "But I thought we we're gonna buy me new clothes...?" he said, not understanding.

Ryou smiled at him, "Yes we are, but you need something warmer that a T-shirt and boxers."

"Ohhhhh" Akefia said, sorta understanding now, "Why is it cold out now, Ryou?"

"It's fall here" Ryou said, "We're in Japan now, when the seasons change it gets colder then back to warm" he tried to explain as simple as possible. "So...when it gets warmer outside, then fall is over?" Akefia asked.

"Yes, but we have to get through winter first" Ryou said, "And sadly, it gets a bit colder than it is now"

"Awwww" Akefia whined, "I don't like the cold."

"Neither do I, but we can't change nature's mind" Ryou said, while turning the door open, "Now let's go find you something to wear until I get you your own clothes."

"Okay!" Akefia said, following Ryou up the now opened door way. When they reached the top, Ryou flicked the light on, and the room was brightened. Akefia flinched a bit, "Still not use to it I see?" Ryou said. "No." Akefia replied. He was amazed at the thing called the light-bulb very much, especially when he first got here.

Akefia ran to the first box he saw, eager to help Ryou find these clothes he was talking about. He opened the box, and dust flew up in the air, "Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-choo!" Akefia sneezed, before rubbing his nose, "It's dusty up here!" he said.

"I know, I don't really come up here" Ryou said. And they continued the search for clothing.

**[~Many sneezes later]**

Finally, they found a box of Ryou's old clothes, when he was Akefia's age. Akefia now wore a light-brown sweater, with blue jeans and light blue shoes on his feet. Ryou even found a red coat he didn't even know he had, and said that Akefia could keep these clothes as well. Akefia was jumping and laughing, as him and Ryou walked out of the apartment towards the elevator and stairs, proud of his new clothes.

It was especially chilly outside, so Akefia got to wear his red coat. Ryou was wearing a dark blue coat. After riding the elevator down, they walked towards Ryou's car. Akefia stared at it in amazement, "Is this the car you we're telling me about, Mr. Ryou?" he asked in wonder.

"Yeah, it is" Ryou answered, unlocking his car with the beeper, "And we need to head to the mall soon, before it starts to get crowded." Akefia nodded in understanding, thinking back on how the market place in his home always got crowded. He went to open the front passenger door, but Ryou stopped him.

Akefia looked at him confused, "Don't I need to get in too?" he asked. Ryou smiled at him, "Yes, but you need to sit in the back, since your younger. It's a safety precaution" Ryou told him, opening the back door. Akfeia _'ooooh'_-ed, and climbed into the back seat, sitting down. Ryou buckled him in, and quickly entered the driver's seat.

When he started the car, Akefia jumped in shock, and started to ask many questions, which Ryou was happy to answer.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Domino, Japan-The Super Mall: 12:30 A.M.~**

"Mr. Ryou, did we get me everything?" Akefia asked Ryou as they walked towards the food court. They had gone to every child's clothing, toys, and furniture store they could find. Nobody else knew this, but Ryou was quite wealthy, (almost rivaling Kaiba), but he and his father decided it would be easier and cheaper to live in an apartment.

Right now, with Ryou, (who was carrying bags of Akefia's new clothes and toys), Ryou answered, "Yes, I'm pretty sure that we have everything."

"So now where are we going?"Akefia asked, walking next to Ryou, carrying a few of the bags himself, "Well, I'm sure your hungry by now..."

At this, Akefia and Ryou's stomach's growled, and they both laughed. They waited in line to McDonald's, (**E.N: IN JAPAN! :D**), so they could get a quick bite to eat. Akefia was curious about why they we're standing in line. "Because that's just how the fast food places worked."

"Oh" was the child's simple reply.

After getting Akefia a Happy Meal, (mmm, chicken), and himself a simple salad, they sat down at one of the tables in the middle of the food court. Akefia was happily nommin' his nuggets, while Ryou was thinking of one other problem he have to solve: he went to school on Monday.

_'Who can I trust to watch him while I'm at school for the day...?' _Ryou thought, while eating his salad. He was a little too caught in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Akefia standing up, and wandering away from him, wanting to explore the mall some more.

When Ryou finished his salad, he started talking to Akefia, saying, "We should get home now, before it gets dark" when he noticed that Akefia's seat was empty. Ryou looked around frantically, wondering where Akefia went while he was distracted.

Quickly grabbing the shopping bags, Ryou started looking around the food court trying to find Akefia, calling out his name. Again, his attention was so into finding the small child, that he accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm- so terribly sorry-!" he began, until a voice that he recognized interrupted him:

"Oh, hey Bakura. What are you doin here?" a child-like voice asked. Blinking, looking at the person he ran into, Ryou was kinda shocked to see Yugi standing there,"Ah, well...I-I was here shopping for someone..." he started nervously. He couldn't exactly tell him _WHO_ he was looking after yet.

"Ah, I'm guessing it's a kid then, guessing from all those children clothing and toys your carrying..." Yugi said, pointing to the bags, "So where is he?"

"Ah...he kinda slipped past me, so..." Ryou remembered why he was running, and started painking again, "AKEFIA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Ryou shouted running past Yugi, he ran after him. "Hey, wait a minute Bakura!" Yugi said, while catching up, "Who's this Akefia?"

"He's the child I'm looking after!" Ryou said in a rush, looking both ways back and forth frantically looking for signs of the small child, "He's about 5, and he has tanned skin!" Ryou told Yugi, while looking around still. Yugi nodded to him and, started to look for the child as well.

When they reached the area for kids to play, (and shoppers to rest), they finally found him, playing with the other children, actually smiling and laughing with all the other kids. Ryou let out a sigh of relief, and walked towards Akefia.

"There you are!" He started, gain the child's attention, "You had me worried sick, just running off like that!" Akefia found the ground interesting again, shuffling his gym-shoed clad feet, "I'm sorry, Mr. Ryou. I just wanted to look around again...I've never been to this _'mall' _before..."

Akefia gave him the puppy eyes, and Ryou knew he pretty much lost this argument as well, "Just...don't something like that again, alright?" he said to the child. Akefia nodded his head, and said good-bye to the other kids. Ryou and Akefia walked back to Yugi, so he could introduce him, (and get the whole, _'OMG-That's The Spirit Of The Ring In Child Form!'_ over with...)

"Yugi, this Akefia" Ryou said, while introducing the child,(who was hiding behind Ryou), to his friend, "Akefia, this is my friend Yugi from school."

"Um...hi" Akefia said, very nervous of meeting another big-person. Yugi just smiled down the boy, being his self, and saying "Hi" back as well. They walked out of the mall together, Ryou explaining everything that happened to Yugi, and asking if Yugi's grandpa could watch him during the weekdays before and when he enrolled Akefia in Kindergarten.

"I'm sure jii-chan won't mind" Yugi said. "How about I call you tonight when I ask him, alright? I still need to find something here for someone!"

"Alright, and thanks again Yugi" Ryou said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, later Ryou" Yugi said to his friend, and then bent down to Akefia's height, (who was till hiding behind Ryou) and smiled at him, "Good-bye Akefia. It was nice meeting you!"

"Um...good-bye, Mr. Yugi" Akefia said.

And with that, they parted ways, Yugi heading back into the mall, and Ryou and Akefia getting in the car headed home.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Sorry for the wait. I just couldn't think of what to put in this chapter. R&R if you like. Or if you have anything to say, for that matter. I accept Constructive Criticism.**


	3. Halloween

**Yeah, I know. Halloween is _WAY _over. But making (child) Akefia experience Halloween...**

**Why would I pass that up? :)**

_**Legal Stuff: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 2**

**Halloween**

**[~A few weeks later]**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 2:30 P.M. (Monday)~**

"So how was your day with Mr. Mutou, Akefia?" Ryou asked the small child as he was hanging up both their coats, and while Akefia untied his gym shoes. He happily looked up at Ryou, and replied, "It was fun. He let me help in the shop, and he even gave me cards!" he said, happily.

Ryou smiled down at the child, and walked towards the kitchen to make a snack for Akefia. Akefia was right behind him, wanting to help, "That does sound fun." Ryou said, while pulling out bread and bologna to make simple sandwiches. He learned that Akefia was bit of a picky eater, and would only eat some things on certain foods.

Akfeia pulled a chair near the counter, and climbed up, "Can I help?" Akefia asked Ryou, already opening the bread, and pulling pieces out. Ryou chuckled a "Of course", and they made four sandwiches to eat in front of the T.V.

When they sat in the living room, and Ryou turned the T.V. on to Spongebob, (**E.N. NOT LAME!**), Akefia was absorbed in the violence that was cartooning.

Ryou just smiled, and watched the show with the child.

**[~Akefia's Bed Time]**

"Hey, Mr. Ryou?" Akefia asked, as said person tucked him into bed. Ryou looked at Akefia, giving him his full attention, "What's Halloween?"

"Halloween?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Mutou asked me what I wanted to be for Halloween, and I didn't know how to answer, cause I've never heard of it. So...what's Halloween?"

"Well" Ryou began, "I'm not entirely sure how it was invented, but basically Halloween is where you dress up as monsters or something, and go trick or treating"

"What's trick and treating?" the child asked, as he hugged his stuffed Necrofear plushie closer, (**E.N. Lol, Necrofear**), to his chest. The child was obsessed with the occult monsters, and even the very scary ones didn't scare him. His whole room was based around the graveyard basically, just in chibi form.

But he wasn't scared of it. He rather enjoyed it, much like Ryou.

Getting back to Ryou and Akefia, Ryou smiled at the child while explaining, "Trick and treating is something kids your age do on Halloween. We go door to door, saying _'Trick or Treat'_, and they are suppose to give you candy!"

"Candy?" Akefia asked, excited. He really liked candy.

Ryou chuckled at the child's antics, "Yes, candy."

"Can we go trick or treating, Ryou?" Akefia asked, excited. Ryou nodded, "Sure. But what do you want to dress up as?"

"Um..." Akefia thought very hard, "I wanna go as, um..."

Just then, an idea struck Ryou, "Hey, how about you go as the King of Thieves?" **(1)** Ryou asked the child. Akefia, still slightly being a thief at heart, brightened up at this idea, "Yeah! I wanna go as the King!"

"Alright, so I guess I should hurry and make your costume." Ryou said, while standing up. Akefia smiled, and yawned, tired. Ryou turned off the bed-side lamp, (that had chibi ghosts on them), and said a simple _"Good night, Akefia" _to the child, and walked out the room quietly.

If he stayed a little longer, he would of heard Akefia slip up, and call him by what the child had come up for him: "Good night...Thdy" **(2)**

And with that, Akefia drifted off to a dream land filled with lots of sweets.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**[~3 days to Halloween]**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 12:30 P.M. (Thursday-Day off)~**

While Akefia was in his room, playing with his occult plushies, Ryou was currently in the kitchen with his sewing machine. He was currently sewing together the red cloak that Akefia would need for his costume.

The sound of the machine was a bit loud, so when Akefia heard them from his room, he grabbed his two strongest plushie monsters, (**E.N. Dark Necrofear and Diabond**), and went to investigate. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Ryou sewing on the machine, but he didn't know what it was.

"Ryou Thdy, are you okay?" Akefia asked, while popping up right next to him. Ryou jumped a bit, but didn't make any mistakes on the machine. He turned towards Akefia, and saw that he had his favorite strong monsters, (_'most likely to protect me'_ he thought, chuckling), and answered, "Yes, I'm alright Akefia. I'm just making your costume." Ryou replied.

The child looked at the machine, not quite sure, "Then what's that thing?" he asked, pointing one of his plushies to the sewing machine Ryou laughed lightly, "This is a sewing machine. This is how I'm making your costume."

"Oh...so, it's not hurting you?" Akefia asked, hugging his plushies.

"Ha ha, no. It's not hurting me." Ryou said, smiling to the child, "Now, I'm pretty sure that Akefia and his faithful monsters need to finish whatever adventure they are on." Akefia had a look of shock on his face, and replied, "Oh noes, I left my other monsters without their leader's!"

While Akefia quickly ran out the kitchen towards his room, saying "Come on Necrofear and Diabond! We have friends to save!", Ryou continued on with his sewing.

_'Though I wonder what Thdy means...' _Ryou thought as he finished up the cloak, and moving on to the shenti.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**[~Halloween Day]**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 4:30 P.M. ~**

It was Halloween now, and Ryou was helping Akefia get dressed into the tunic and shenti. Akefia was radiating happiness, and couldn't wait to go trick or treating! "Ryou Thdy, what are you gonna go as?" the child asked his current guardian. Ryou smiled at him, and just replied, "You'll see"

Akefia pouted.

When the blue shenti and beige tunic was properly secure, Ryou put some, (fake) gold bracelets on Akefia writs, and a few rings here and there. When he was done there, he place two gold ankle bracelets on Akefia, and slipped on his old Egyptian shoes that he had come here a few weeks back in.

After everything was in place, Ryou unfolded the red cloak that he made, and put it on Akefia. "There, your all dressed" said Ryou, while stepping back to admire his handy work. Akefia was looking at his costume, and happily beaming that he get to keep these clothes as well, "Do you like them?" Ryou asked.

Akefia smiled happily at him, "I love them! Thanks you Thdy!" and with that said, he hugged Ryou, who chuckled. When he was done being assaulted, he turned to the hallway, "Now, let me get dressed quickly, and we can start trick or treating." Ryou said.

Akefia cheered.

**[~half an hour later]**

"Alright, we can leave now" Ryou said while walking back from the hallway. Akefia looked up at Ryou, and saw that he wore a long white robe/dress, which had a heart stitched in the middle, (**E.N. If you can't even guess at this point, then that's sad. **), and he wore two different wings on his back.

One a angel wing, and the other a demon wing.

Akefia stared in amazement, "What are you dressed as, Ryou Thdy?" Said person smiled at Akefia, and told him, "I'm the Change of Heart" he replied, "It's one of my favorite cards in the game Mr. Mutou is teaching you about." Akefia nodded, and walked with Ryou out the door, (after turning all the lights off), and they walked to the elevator.

"Where are we gonna start first, Ryou Thdy?" Akefia asked, holding the Diabond Halloween pale to store his candy, (Ryou hand bought a decent sized grocery bag, just in case).

"Well, first, we need to go to Yugi's home. I need to explain that I'm gonna be busy taking you trick or treating."

Akefia "Oh"-ed, and went into the backseat of Ryou's car, and buckled in.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Domino, Japan-Kame Game Shop: 5:15 P.M. ~**

When they reached the shop, Ryou knocked on the door, and waited for someone to open it. Him and Akefia heard hurried footsteps, and a few seconds later, Yugi opened the door, dressed as a Pharaoh of Egypt.

Ryou chuckled lightly, while talking to Yugi, "Good afternoon, Yugi. I'm afraid I can't come to the party"

Yugi returned a "Hello", before asking, "Oh, really? How come?"

"Akefia here wanted to go Trick and Treating, and I can't take that away from him, now can I?" Ryou replied. At this, Akefia held up his pail and said in his normal voice, (which is all chibi like), "Tricks or Treats!"

At this, Yugi gushed over Akefia's Adorable-ness, and gave him at least two handfuls of candy into his pail. Akefia thanked, "Mr. Yugi", and lowered his pail. Ryou and Akefia said thier good-byes, and we're off.

They walked towards the houses after a few shops, and knocked on that door. A woman of 45 years opened the door to see Akefia and Ryou standing at her door. Akefia said in his cute-chibi like voice again, "Tricks or Treats!"

"Oh my, and what are you dear?" she asked the little Akefia. At this, Akefia puffed out his small chest, (which was more cute than intimidating), and said in a supposedly manly voice, "I'm the Thief King!" Seeing the child do this, the woman gushed over his cuteness as well,"Ahhh, oh dear me!" she joked, and handed him two handfuls of candy as well.

Akefia said, "Thank you", and him and Ryou proceeded towards the rest of the houses. At each of the houses, it was the same. The person would ask what Akefia was, he would say "I'm the Thief King!" in his so-called intimidating voice, and they would all gush over how cute he was, and hand him more candy than necessary.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**[~ 2 hours later]**

"Ahhh, I think got enough candy to last you a whole month, Akefia" Ryou stated, holding the bag he brought now practically brimming with candy. Akefia's Diabond pail was only half full. "Can we do one more house, Ryou Thdy? _Pleeeeaaaassse_?" At this, he gave him the puppy-eyed look, and Ryou, sadly again, caved in, "Alright. One more house. Then we have to head back to the car."

Akefia nodded, and started for the scariest house he saw. Unfortunately, Ryou saw where he was going, and quickly stopped him, "No, not there Akefia" Said boy looked up at Ryou cutely, and asked, "Why not?"

"The people in that house purposely scare away kids, hoping they drop their Halloween pails, and keep the candy" Ryou said. "That sounds mean..." Akefia said.

"It is quite mean" Ryou said, "They've gotten me a few times when I was little"

Akefia looked shocked at that, and ran towards the house, "Akefia, the King of Thieves, will get your candy back, Ryou!" Ryou tried to stop him, but Akefia was already up the stairs to the house, and knocked on the door loud, "Hey, you meanie heads! Give Ryou Thdy back his candy!"

At this, a _very _eerie voice stated, _"Well, well, well...looks like we have another victim to get!" _the voice stated, while cackling gleefully! Another voice joined it, _"Yes, and it seems he has lots of candy, as well!"_

Akefia promptly glared, (more like pouted), and the door, "I'm not a victim! I'm the Thief King, and I will get Ryou Thdy's candy back!"

The voices cackled at the child's declaration. Too bad for them, he _still _had few months of Thieving training in him, and pin-pointed that the voices weren't inside the house, but coming from the left side. He glared at that side, (pouted), and climbed the small railing, and looking to the side, seeing two teenagers, with their backs toward him, snickering, thinking that they got another sucker.

"Hey!" Akefia shouted at them, gaining their attention, (and making them shocked that someone actually found them), and promptly saying, "Give back Ryou-Thdy's candy!" At this, Akefia pulled out some fake knives that he found, and promptly threw them at the newly dubbed, _'Meanie heads'_.

The teenagers, not knowing that they we're fake, ran away from their machine that made voices all eerie like, and their _very _big stash of stolen Halloween candy. Akefia smiled to himself for a job well, done, and jumped off the railing, and went straight for his fake knives, tucking them away.

He then proceeded dragging the heavy bag of stolen Halloween candy back to Ryou, smiling happily, "Look, Thdy! I got your candies back!" Ryou was looking at him, dumb-struck at the child for taking on _teenagers,_ (not very strong teenagers, but still, he was, like, 10 years younger than them!).

He wasn't sure if he should scold the child for being reckless, or praising for doing all of this, just for him.

He decided that the child deserved more praising, "Akefia, that was amazing! You really are a great Thief King!" He said, while hugging the child. Akefia smiled, and hugged him back, "I'll always protect Ryou Thdy" he said, while still trying to carry/drag the big bag of stolen Halloween candy. Ryou carried this one for Akefia, as they made their way back towards Ryou's car that was still parked at the Kame Game Shop.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 9:30 P.M. ~**

When Akefia and Ryou entered the apartment, they quickly took their shoes off, and settled in the living room, dumping Akefia's two month amount of candy onto the floor. "Before I let you eat any of this, I need to make sure that none are opened, or seemed like they we're opened" Ryou explained.

"How come?" Akefia asked, understandably confused. Ryou explained that awhile ago, some people thought it would be funny that they put dangerous items like razor blades into candy, or bit off candy themselves, and just wrap it back up.

"That's gross. And mean" Akefia stated simply. Ryou agreed with him. They proceeded to go through all the candy.

**[~ 1 hour and a half later]**

They had managed to go through all the candy, and only found _10_ out of the _bajillion _of candy that Akefia got. That was still tow months worth. Akefia was jumping up and down, already on a small sugar rush from eating 15 candies, "Ryou Thdy! Ryou Thdy! Ryou Thdy! Guess what!" Akefia asked, while bouncing on his feet.

Ryou chuckled at bit, thinking Akefia's sugar rush was just absolutely adorable, "What is it, Akefia?"

"Akefia likes candies!" he stated happily, "Guess what else, Ryou Thdy?" Akefia asked, rubbing at his eyes, the sugar rush starting to make him tired. Ryou asked "What?", watching the child slowly becoming tired.

Before he completely fell asleep on the floor, Akefia said, (while still not being in his right mind), "Akefia like that Ryou Thdy is like Akefia's other Thdy"

"What does that word mean, Akefia?" Ryou asked, hearing a lot of _'Thdy' _lately. Akefia muttered his answer, "Mamma", before he fell into a deep sleep. Ryou was looking at the sleeping Akefia in shock, not able to move.

A few tears found their way to Ryou's eyes, holding back a quiet sob, _'You still miss your family so much, don't you Akefia?'_

Ryou picked up Akefia, and headed towards the child's room. He got Akefia dressed into his ghostie pajamas, and tucked Akefia into bed, with his Diabond and Necrofear plushie, _'I'm sorry, Akefia' _Ryou thought sadly, while leaving the child to sleep, _'I can't give you the fmaily that you really want...and you know this, just happy that you have me' _

These thought we're floating around Ryou's mind, while he packed away Akefia's 2 month stash of candy. Of course, ununbeknown to Ryou, Akefia would get the family he always wanted.

He would just have to wait for a bit.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance`**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Yay! This chapter is done! Now to answer the number thingies!**

**(1)** Ryou knows who Thief King Bakura was, cause I said so!

**(2)**_ Thdy-_Mamma (as stated by Akefia! :3 )

**R&R if you wish to! :3**


	4. A day in the life of Akefia

**Yes, yes. I know you we're all waiting for this chapter, (and chapters), but i was busy.**

**And I swear, it had nothing to do with the fact that I was playing the (VERY DIFFERENT!) Maple Story for the past few days. :3**

**_Legal Stuff: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance`**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 3**

**A day in the Life of Akefia**

**(Akefia's POV)**

Hi. This is Akefia. And, um...I'm gonna's show you what me and Ryou Thdy do on Sunday's. Right now, we are eating breakfast! Ryou made these things called _'hash browns'_! I didn't know we could eat potatoes for breakfast! Yummy! Mine has cheese on it.

We finish our breakfast, and clean the dishes, cause Ryou Thdy is gonna make us a _big _dinner.

We then get dressed. I'm wearing my favorite purple sweater, (it has Diabond on it!), with black., um...I think they are called _'jeans'_. And Ryou is wearing a beige sweater and blue _'jeans'_.

We quickly put on our shoes. I like these shoes, cause they won't come off easily. We put on light jackets, cause it's not as cold out. I never liked the cold. Okay, okay, now we are driving! I like this car as well! It goes very fast, unlike the wagons.

I ask many questions when we drive. Ryou Thdy doesn't mind answering my questions. Maybe cause I'm this many? ***Holds up five fingers***

We drive for awhile, until we reach the _'Gorcery Store'_. Ryou said it's also like the market place, but it sells food instead of clothing and stuff. I have to sit in the cart seat, cause I'm little. Ryou says cause I could get lost in the store. I think I would too, cause this place is humongous!

I don't think Ryou could find me!

We go down the isle with lots of _'cereal'_. I like the one with lots of _'marshmallows.'_ Ryou likes the ones with lots of wheat. I like some of those, too! Wheat was usually hard to get back then, so I eat it when I can. More yummies!After that, we get everything else on Ryou's list, we bring it home, so it dosen't spoil.

But then we go back out, and go to the park. The park is very fun.

It has swings, and slides, and a sandbox! I really like the sandbox, cause I can make pyramids and towns. There are other kids there, too! They like the stories I tell of Egypt from many years ago.

Ryou says that Eygpt isn't like that anymore, but that's okay. I like my life here with Ryou Thdy. I play here in the park for what is almost forever, until Ryou comes and tell me we need to go home. I say bye to the other kids, and walk with Ryou Thdy to his car.

When we get home, he makes spaghetti for dinner. I like spaghetti, cause it's like worms! ***G****iggles gleefully***, and, and, and cause it has tomater sauce and meat! I really like meat. And tomater sauce.

Also, also, um, Ryou makes garlic bread as well! It tastes more chessy, though. But I don't mind. And then, we take a bath together.

And Ryou doesn't scrub my head hard anymore. Maybe cause sands and stuffs isn't in it anymore? I like bath time, cause I get to pop bubbles! I like the bubbles. Cause they pop.

And then, then, when we are done, I dress in my pajamas! They have Diabond on them! I really like Diabond. And Dark Necrofear. :3

Then, then Ryou reads me a story about a princess that falls asleep, cause a ebil with casts a spell on her! But, the pince-guy goes and saves her! And he kisses her to wake her up, cause it's the only way to help her and stuffs.

If Ryou Thdy was cast under that spell, I kiss Thdy as many times as I could. So I could help him, since Ryou Thdy always has helped me. ***Yawn* **It's nighttime here, so now I has to sleep.

Before, I had a hard time sleeping, cause I was afraid that the soilders that came to my village would come here and take Ryou Thdy and me away, and...and kill us too. But, Thdy gave me Dark Nerofear and Diabond to protect me, so now I don't worry about the soilders coming back for me.

Diabond and Dark necrofear are here to protect me and Ryou.

Well...good night.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance`**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**R&R if you want!**


	5. Thief King Touzoku Arrives

**_Legal Stuff: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 4**

**Thief King Touzoku Arrives!**

**~Realm of The Egyptian Gods: 5:00 P.M.~**

The Egyptian gods were watching Ryou and Akefia laughing, while preparing everything for dinner that night through their Rḑ Tjm once again. So far, everything was going well between the Hikari and child.

"And to think that you thought everything would fail, Seth" Ra stated, giving him a childish look of triumph. Seth just pouted, and muttered, _"Whatever" _to him. They all watched how Ryou told Akefia to watch T.V. While he made dinner, because he didn't want him to burn himself at the stove. Akefi nodded, and headed into the living room, having mastered the T.V. At a (un-) surprisingly fast pace.

"I suppose that we should get the Thief King next, then?" Thoth questions.

"Yes. And I wouldn't mind getting him" Hathor stated, "I have the perfect way of convincing him".

"Alright" Osiris replied.

"And don't forget to chant the spells to split his soul in half and to speak Japanese" Isis stated. Hathor nodded, and went through a magic portal that would take her to where the Thief King was.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Ancient Egypt, An Oasis In the Dessert: 5:30 P.M. (Modern Time)~**

"Ah-Choo!" sneezed the fearsome Thief King of Kul Elna. Touzoku was resting under a palm tree in the Oasis that he happen to find. Good thing too, otherwise he would have been thirsty too, forever. He looked up towards the star-filled sky, and frowned.

_'I have this feeling that someone is talking about me...' _Touzoku thought.

He was startled from his thought when a sudden beam of heavenly light shined down, and Hathor appeared, (in her human form), before the Thief King. Touzoku was looking up at the god, shocked, (and a little fear, for how many humans are graced by a gods appearance), to what she wanted.

"Good evening, Thief King Touzoku" Hathor said to the mortal before, "I trust you are doing well?" Said man scoffed, not wanting to appear weak in front of this god, and replied, "What's it to you?"

"Well, I ask because I have a propitiation for you" Hathor replied back, "Of living a better life than that of a thief"

"I'm perfectly content with this life" Touzoku sneered at the Goddess before him, "I don't need another life!"

"So, you have no problems getting clothing?" Hathor asked. "No" Touzoku replied, "The stall salesmen and women are surprisingly stupid to keep good tabs on their wares".

"What about...food?" Hathor asked, having a knowing gleam in her eyes. At this question, Touzoku became very quiet. After a bit, he replied quite shakingly, "O-of course! I get plenty of food!" At this declaration, his stomach decided to betray him, and growl loudly. Touzoku _'erk' _ed while Hathor chuckled at his predicament.

"Okay, so maybe food is slightly hard to come by..." Touzoku admitted regrettably, "It's not like this offer of yours has much food..."

"Oh, but he does!" Hathor stated, "Every day and night"

That had caught the Thief's attention, "_Every _day...and night?" he asked, his stomach growling for food again. The last proper meal he had was about maybe...three days ago, "Does...this person have meat?"

"Lots of it" Hathor stated, the gleam in her eyes never going away. With one last growl of his stomach, Touzoku replied, "Okay, I'm in!"

Hathor chuckled to herself, while performing the soul splitting spell first, ("So events can still play out" she explain to a confused Touzoku), and transported to the front door of Ryou's apartment.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 5:30 P.M.~**

With a small blinding light, Hathor and Touzoku appeared in front of Ryou's apartment door again. Unfortunately for Touzoku, it was quite chilly out, and he wrapped up more in his red robe, (of awesomeness), "Sweet mother of Osiris, why is it so bloody cold out?" Touzoku asked, not liking the temperature change.

"That, dear Touzoku, " (said man cringed at the _'dear'_ part), "Is because it is Fall here. It gets quite cold" Hathor explained.

"Well, crap" Touzoku said bluntly, not liking this information. Hathor just shrugged, and quickly did the spell for language, ("Because he speaks an entirely different language than you" she explained the Thief King, who looked at her puzzled again), and handed a note to the said man.

"What's this for?" Touzoku asked, taking the note, and then quickly wrapping back up in the robe.

"To explain to the boy who has to take of you" Hathor explained. Touzoku just "Ah."ed. And with that, Hathor dissapeared. Touzoku just turned back to the door, and was about to knock, but then saw this little button near the door.

This was obviously the doorbell, but since they never had them back in Ancient Egypt, he decided to press the strange little button fisrt. When he did, he, (along with Akefia and Ryou), jumped at the sound that was emitted from said button.

_"What was that, Ryou Thdy?" _Touzoku heard Akefia ask, as said person was walking from the kitchen to the front door to see who could that possibly be, _"That was the door bell, Akefia" _Ryou explained, while opening the door. When he looked at who was at his doorstep, he gasped in shock.

"Thief King!" Ryou gasped aloud, not noticing Akefia coming to see who it was. When his little ears heard this, he beamed, "The real Thief King came to visit!" Akefia declared, while bouncing up and down on his feet.

"What in the name of Ra?" Touzoku breathed, seeing his child self standing there, (looking at him with such fondness), and wondering if he made the right choice.

"Um, come inside out of the cold, and let's figure everything out." Ryou said, moving aside. The wind picked up, and Touzoku agreed. Once he was inside, (and Ryou closed the door to the cold outside), Akefia latched himself towards his future self, and hugging the leg.

"I can't believe the Thief King came here!" Akefia said, while beaming, "I'm not dreaming, right?"

"Um...no" Touzoku answered, "Unless we're both dreaming the same dream..."

"Omu...do you happen to have a letter, too?" Ryou asked Touzoku.**(1)**

Remembering that, yes, he did have a letter, said man searched around his robe and pulled out a letter for Ryou to read. Akefia continued to hug Touzoku's leg, while Ryou read the letter to himself quietly.

_**Dear Ryou Hikari,**_

_**As you know, we have heard the wish you had made to give Bakura a second chance. We decided to give them all a chance at a second life, though we thought it best to send one over there at a time, so as not to have too many problems.**_

_**I hope this does not inconvenience you, and we wish you luck. :3**_

_**Hathor**_

_**P.S. Touzoku has not eaten for the last three days in his time.**_

"...Touzoku?" Ryou asked the man, who looked at him, trying to get Akefia off his leg. "Yes?" he replied, not sure what the letter said himself.

"Please tell me this letter is kidding, and that you have eaten the last three days in your time."

At this, said man turned away, "Er, well, that is to say..."

"Un-acceptable!" Ryou said, while having determination burning in his eyes, "Akefia, I need you to help Touzoku of understanding the house, while I go make dinner!"

"Okay!" Akefia saluted, and released said man's leg finally. Though, now he grabbed said man's hand, "C'mon Touzie, and Akefia shall show you around the house!"

"Touzie?" Touzouku asked.

"Yeah, Touize is short for Touzoko!" Akefia declared, pronouncing said man's name wrong. Touzouku couldn't help but smile at his younger self's innocence.

Maybe he hadn't made the wrong choice after all.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**[~After explaining everything in Akefia's Way]**

"Dinner's ready you two!" Ryou called from the kitchen. At that exact moment, Akefia and Touzouku came from the hallway, having explored, (as Akefia puts it), the bathroom, Ryou's room, the attaic, one extra bedroom, Ryou's father's room, and then Akefia's room.

"YAY!" Akefia cheered, and Touzouku was wondering what this Ryou person makes most of the time. They walked into the kitchen, and Touzouku freezes, and stared at all the food, _'Oh-My-RA!' _he thought, while looking at the table.

There was spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatballs, lasagna, chicken parmesan, macaroni and cheese, garlic bread, and cheeseburgers and fries. And there was also lots of soda placed on the table.

Touzouku didn't know what most of this food was, but it looked good. He wanted to cry in happiness, "Well, let's eat" Ryou stated, sitting down at the table, with Akefia following, already starting to pile food on his plate. Touzouku went and quickly did the same, not wanting to be left out.

_'I-It's so beautiful!' _said man cheered, and started eating his food like a starved animal, liking everything that was placed in front of him. Of course, since Ryou taught Akefia some table manners, and he had them himself, it wasn't such a shock when they stared at Touzouku's eating habits.

Akefia then started eating like him, "Nom-Nom-Noms!"

Ryou laughed lightly, _'Makes sense, I guess. Touzouku hasn't eaten in three days, and Akfeia adores him.'_

The rest of the evening went by soothingly, everyone enjoying the buffet Ryou had made.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

After dinner, and cleaning everything up, Ryou had quickly found some pajamas that could fit Touzouku just fine, which happened to be some of his father's old clothes.

"He's never here, anyway" Ryou explained to Touzouku, (already having tuck Akefia into bed), "So I'm sure he wouldn't miss a few of his clothes."

"I see..." Touzouku said, waiting for Ryou to finish looking everywhere for the clothes, "And what does this father of yours do, that he's never home?" Touzouku asked Ryou, curious.

"He's an archeologist" Ryou said, while pulling out a pair of red pajamas and socks and underwear Touzouku could use, (_'Why does my dad have red pajamas?' _Ryou had thought, when he found them), "And he digs around Egypt, so sometimes he has to stay away for months or years..."

Touzouku heard the sadness in Ryou's voice, and quickly dropped the subject, "So, what do I have to do to get my own clothes and stuff?" he asked. Ryou smiled while handing the clothing to the man, "Don't worry about that. I can pay for them."

Touzouku just shrugged, and walked into the spare room that Ryou said he could sleep for the night. Silently putting the cloths on, (he had a hard time with the socks), he climbed into the bed, and just stared at the ceiling, not able to find sleep.

_'I wonder...if his father has been home at all...' _Touzouku thought, worried about how long Ryou has been alone.

It was at this moment that he swore that he would keep Ryou and his younger self from being sad and lonely ever again.

He swore his life and his title on it.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Omu-**_Means 'Um' in Japanese._

**Ahhh, the King of Thieves is finally here! :D**

**R&R if you wish.**


	6. Akefia in Kindergarden

**Because I had to! X3 It would be a crime not to!**

**_Legal Stuff: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 5**

**Akefia in Kindergarden  
**

Hi! This is Akefia again! I'm gonna tells you about my first day in kindergarden!

I had asked Ryou Thdy what it was, and he said it is where kids my age go to learn things! Like how to write and and read! Well, he said that's what pre-school was for, but since I seem to know how to do that already, I get to go to kindergarden instead!

Mr. Mutou will still look after me when kindergarden was out, because Touzie was still learning how to get around, and so could not. I was kinda sad at first, I understood. It's not like I won't see him at home.

Touzie is fun to play with. He even helped me learn more thieving skills, (even though Ryou doesn't like that), cause he said I can be his apprentice! It's so cool! Anyway, I am now walking with Ryou to my kindergarden. I have a my backpack with Diabound stuffed inside. Because I want Diabound to go to school too.

When we get there, Ryou Thdy is being talked to by this lady person. She's the teacher, apparently...

I'm looking in the class room, and I see lots of other kids my age, playing. I want to play too, but I'm not sure if I should...

Then the teacher lady starts talking to me, and saying and stuff. I say hi back, hiding behind Ryou. I don't really trust other big peoples. :

Ryou says he needs to go to his own school now, so I say bye to him and stand nervously near the door. The teacher lady said I should put my back pack at the table, so I do. Then she says I can play, but I don't know what to play...

"Tag, your it!" one kid with black hair says, touching my arm. He runs away, and I look at my arm, wondering what he meant.

"What's I am suppose to do?" I ask him. He looks at me, and says, "Your suppose to tag someone else.!"

I don't get it, so I just go to my backpack again, and bring Diabound out, telling him, "I don't want to play..." and I go to the blocks. The blocks I get.

"Why not?" the kid ask, going near me. I look at him strangely, saying, "I don't get the point, so I'm gonna play with something else."

He shrugs, and goes to continue to play this _'tag'_ game with the other kids, who look at me strangely. It's fine anyway.

I have Diabound to play with.

Then the teacher lady tells us to come sit at the table, so I do, bringing Diabound. When the teacher sees me with it, she tells me, "You need to put the toy with all the other toys"

"But Diabound is mine" I said, holding him close. Diabound is protecting me, so I don't want to lose him. She keeps talking about that she wants me to listen when she teaches us stuff, and Diabound won't let me if I keep him.

"He won't. He wants to learn stuff, too!" I said.

For some reason, all the other kids start laughing about that. I don't get what's so funny...

Suddenly, Diabound is not in my arms anymore, and I see this kid who has red hair, and who looks mean holding him, "Your a baby, thinking dolls are real" he says to me, and then he throws Diabound across the room. I gasp, and went to get him.

How can he say Diabound is not real! He is too, real! I hear the teacher lady scolding him, but I don't care about that! I need to make sures that my friend isn't hurt. I check him everywhere's, and he is okay! Knowing this, I walk back to the table and sit down. The kid is giving me a evil eyes, and give one right back. The teacher lady decides that I can listen with Diabound, and starts teaching us more about the ABC's.

My favorite letters are A, D, R, and T!

When she is done, she tells is it's time for painting. I wonder what painting is, until see all the color stuff on the table. She sets paper in front of each of us, and tells me that I should put Diabound away for this, because he could get dirty, and how it will be bad for him.

It sounds bad, so I tells Diabound, "I has to put you away for awhile's, til we done painting" I put him close to my ear, and he says _"Alright"_, so I put him back into my back pack.

Diabound is nice to me.

I decided I wanted to paint Egypt, so I starts painting the sands. When I done doing that, I paints the sky, and then Ra, and then I addeds some Pyramids. I finish, and then show the teacher. She seems shocked that I painted the desert for some reason, but puts my pictures some place to dry.

I gets another piece of paper, and paint Ryou Thdy now. When I finish, teacher lady is impressed at how fast I paint pictures and how nice they look. I just smile. I paints one more picture of Touzie, and give this one to the teacher as well.

I don't want to paint anymore's, and asked her I wanna wash my hands. She brings me to the bathroom there, and helps me. I go back to my back pack to get Diabound, and find he's gone! I look around, and I can't find him!

I tell the teacher lady that I can't find my friend, and she starts helping me too. When we finds him, he has paint all over him. I wanted to cry! Diabound always protects me, and I couldn't even do the same for him.

"Aww, what's the matter? The wittle baby gonna cry over his stuffed toy?" the meanie head kid said to me. I give him a glare that Touzie taught me, and he shuts up. I has a feelings that he did this to Diabound, so I walk towards the bathroom to help him clean up.

I close the door, and wait. Diabound is real, and he will help me clean him. There is suddenly light purple glow around him, and he's all better!

See! If he wasn't real, then he wouldn't be able to do that!

When he stops glowing, I walk back out and happily walk back to my seat. Everyone is looking at Diabound, shocked that's he looks so clean.

When everyone else finishes painting, the teacher lady starts teaching us how to count. I like counting things. Especially shiny things.

"1 shiny jewel, 2 shiny jewels, 3 shiny jewels..." I'm counting.

"Those are suppose to be coins, Akefia" the teacher says, looking confused.

"I like shiny jewels better" I said. All the other kids, (except the meanie-poopy-Red head), thinks about's it, and they count too, "1 shiny jewel, 2 shiny jewels, 3 shiny jewels, 4 shiny jewels..."

The teacher smiles, and let's us continue to count like this. When we reach "10 shiny jewels", the teacher tells us it's lunch time, and brings us all peanut butter and jelly sandmiches! With apple Juice. Nummies!

I'm about to eat another bite of my sandmich, when the meanie-head steals it.

"Hey, that's mine!" I said. He just smirks at me, and eats the rest of my sandmich. I just pout, and go for my juice, but the he takes that too!

"That's mine, too!" I said to him.

"It's mine now" the meanie head replies, and just drinks it. I just glare at him, and he just smirks. Suddenly, I see Diabound glowing purple softly, (so softly, I guess meanie head doesn't notice), that I knew he was up to something.

Then suddenly, another kids sandwich fly's towards the meanie head, and smacks him in the face. I'm giggling softly, and so is the kid who lost his sandmich. He growls at me, and makes to hit me, but then another kids juice fly towards him, and also hits him in the face.

I start laughing at him, and then the kid who lost his juice starts laughing as well. Meanie head looks very angry now...

***SMACK***

I'm suddenly on the ground holding my face, the meanie head standing over me. All the other kids gasp, and the teacher lady looks mad at him, too. I just start crying. And as soon as I did that, Diabound starts to glow a dark purple. He's angry now.

Then items like paints and toys start being thrown at the meanie head. He's screaming, and trying to run away. I just continue to cry, cause my face hurts. Diabound is making sure that the items are only hitting the red head meanie, and none of the other kids or teacher lady.

I calm down enough for me to go to Diabound, and tell him to stop. He stops glowing now's, and all the items go back into place, like they weren't thrown around. And now the meanie head his crying.

Serves him right! He's no better than the soldiers that night...

While he sits in the corner, (because he still hit me after all), and I sit at the table like the teacher tells me to, Diabound still in my arms.

Diabound protects me, and I do my best to protect him.

Then teacher lady tells us it's recess, and I'm wondering what that is. We then start going outside to play. I just sat near the wall, watching all the other kids play, holding Diabound. Then this blue ball rolls right towards me, and I just look at it.

"Hey, can you kick that back to us Akefia?" I hear the black haired kid from this morning. I stand up, and kick the ball back towards him. He just yells a "thanks" my way, and I sit down again. I don't really like the games the other kids are playing, anyway.

No one wins or loses...it just keeps going on until teacher lady tells us it's time to back inside. That's why I don't see the point of these games...

When we get back inside, she tells us to lay on one of the mats, because it's nap time. All the other kids go lay down, and start falling asleep...

But I'm not tired.

"Don't you want to nap, Akefia?" the teacher lady asks me. Was I suppose to?

"I'm not tired..." I say. I don't see the point again...

"Will you try anyway, please?" she asks me.

So I try. And I'm just laying there with Diabound in my arms. I try falling asleep, but I just can't, so I sit back up, and just sit there, talking quietly to Diabound.

"I don't like it here..." I whisper to him, "What should I do?"

_"Why don't you tell Ryou?" _Diabound asks me, _"I'm sure he would understand..."_

"Buts I'm suppose to go's to school..." I whisper back to Diabound, "And Ryou Thdy would be upset if I told's him I don't want's to go to schools anymore..."

_"I see...then I do not know, young one" _Diabound replied, _"The best I can offer is that I shall protect you as long as I can in this from"_

"Okay..." I said.

When nap time was over, I sat at the table, listening to the teacher lady saying that she wanted us to practice writing at home, and gave us these papers to take back. At that, the bell rang, and it was time for us to go homes.

Mr. Mutou was waiting for me outside, and I walked with him silently back to the game store. My face didn't bruise over from the punch, it was still sore...

I clutch Diabound tighter to me, wondering if there was anyway for me to get out of schools without upsetting Ryou Thdy.

I couldn't think of anythings.

"Why so glum, Akefia?" Mr. Mutou asked me, "Didn't you enjoy your first day of school?"

"...cans you keep a secret, Mr. Mutou?" I asked him. Maybe he can help me...

"Sure, Akefia" he replied, "What's wrong"

"I...I don't really like schools" I told him, "I didn't get the point of playing the games that the other kids played, because no one lost or won...and there was this meanie who wouldn't leave me alone, and the teacher lady always had to make him"

I don't think I should tell him about Diabound helping me.

"I see" Mr. Moutou said, "Well, Akefia it was just your first day. Maybe the next won't be so bad"

"Maybe..." I sighed, holding Diabound closer.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

I'm at this kindergarden's again today. I wonder if the meanie head will leave me alone today...

"Hey, whitey!" the meanie head said to me. I guess not. I turned at glared at him, holding Diabound close, remembering what he did to him, "What?" I ask harshly. Touzie taught me that, too.

"How did you makes the stuff fly around yesterday?" he said getting in my face. I really, _really, _don't like him, "I didn't do that. Diabound did"

"Don't play dumb! Your stupid toy didn't do that! Now tell me how you did it!" he said again, giving me a glare. I glared right back. Touize taught me never to actually hit anyway, unless it was necessary. I don't want to hurt any one, not even meanie head.

"I told you, I didn't do it's" I said, "Diabound did it, because he's real!"

At this, he pushed me backwards, and I landed on my back. Owie.

"I tolds you not to keep saying your stupid doll did it" he said to me, taking Diabound from me again. I gasped, and tried to get him back, but meanie head kept him out of my reach, "Give me my friend back!" I yelled.

"No, I'm sick of you acting like a baby" the meanie head said. Then he did something unspeakable.

He ripped Diabond's arm off!

I stood there, shocked. How could he...? He...He _was_ just like the soldiers from that night. He just smirked at me, "Aww, is the wittle baby gonna cry?" I glare at him, and without thinking I hit him right in the face, just like he did.

Except I left a bruise.

"Akefia! Kuja! Stop it this instant!" the teacher lady yelled. I turned to her, the tears running down my face, "He hurt Diabound! He ripped his arm of him, saying I was a baby!"

She turned to the meanie head, "Is this true Kuja?"

"No! He punched me for no reason!" the meanie head replied. I glared at him, about to say that he did, but I was beat to it.

"Kuja is lying, teacher! I saw him rip Akefia's friends arm off!" the black haired kid say to the teacher lady.

"Me, too" a blonde haired girl said, "He was picking on Akefia, saying he did all that weird stuff yesterday, but he didn't believe Akefia when he said that he didn't, and Diabound did!"

"Yeah, and I believe Akefia, toos!" another, nicer red head said.

The teacher smiled at all the other kids, and turned back to Kuja, "I'm going to have to take you to the principal's office, Kuja. Come with me"

The meanie head grumble, and followed the teacher. I picked up Diabound and his arm, and went to the table, placing him there.

"He can't fix himselfs" I sighed sadly, "He too hurts"

"Diabond can fix himself?" the black haired kid asked. The other two kids who helped me came up to the table too.

"Yeah, but he too hurts to heal himself now..." I sighed sadly again. "Only Ryou Thdy can fix him now, and he's at schools himself..."

"Maybe we can fixs him?" the blonde girl said.

"Yeah, we can glue it on!" the nicer red head said.

_"I don't trust people I don't know, young one" _I heard Diabound said to me. I turned to them, and I saids, "He don't trust people he don'ts know"

"Oh, okay!" the black haired one said, "My name's Kyle. I moved here from America, because my dad left my other mama. She didn't like me anyway..."

"My name's Kaili" the blonde haired girl said, "I moved here from France, because my mom wanted to get away from my papa, cause he hit her!"

"Yours nots suppose to hurt girls" I mutter, "No matter what"

"My name's Edward, but I prefer Ed" the nice red head said, "I moved here from Scotland, cause my mom and dad wanted to start a new life here, seeing as my grandparents shunned them for liking each other"

_"They almost sound like you, young one" _Diabound said, _"I'll trust them"_

"Diabound said he trusts you now..." I said, "How will we fix him?"

"Maybe we can glue his arm back on?" Kaili said.

"But it will fall back off then" Kyle stated, "How about we use tape?"

"I thinks thats the same problem..." I said, "Maybe we could use both?

"I'll go get the glue then!" Ed said, while running off.

"I'll get the tape!" Kyle said. Me and Kaili set Diabound up for fixing.

_"This will only be until you and Ryou get home, young one" _I heard Diabound say to me. When Ed and Kyle got back, I tolds them, "Diabound saids it's not gonna hold forevers. It's til Ryou and me get home"

"That should be good enoughs, then" Kyle declared, "This way he's not only has one arm."

"Yeah" Kaili and Ed replied too. I smiled at them, and we fixed up Diabound.

I guess Mr. Mutou was right. I have friends now.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Don't worry. He makes a full recovery!**


	7. Touzoku the Chef

**_Legal Stuff: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 6**

**Touzoku The Chef**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 11:45 A.M.~**

**[~About 1 and a half weeks later]**

"Touzoku, I'm leaving with Akefia now!" Ryou shouted towards the room that belonged to the Thief King, "Try not to make any trouble with anybody while we're gone!"

"Bye, Touzie!" Akefia said also, before the door shut and locked. In his room, (under the warm comforter, of course), Touzoku sat up, and thought very importantly, _'What am I gonna do today?'_

He looked around his room, trying to figure out what to do. When he found nothing, he figured he go out and walk around this city of '_Domino'_ for a bit. He learned his way around fairly quickly, so he wouldn't get lost.

He was the Thief King, after all.

With a plan in his mind, Touzoku got dressed in a red and white sweater that Ryou had brought him, along with some nice blue jeans. He quickly threw on a warm red coat, with a white scarf, and pulled on some gray gloves.

When he finished, he locked up the apartment, and started for a random direction.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**[~Somewhere in the city of Domino]**

Touzoku was just aimlessly window shopping, looking to see what piped his interest and what would interest Ryou and Akefia as well. He kept on walking to what was a community center, and he saw a poster hanging up:

**FREE COOKING CLASSES**

**Mondays**

_**2:00 P.M.-6:00 P.M.**_

**Tuesdays**

_**2:00 P.M.-6:00 P.M.**_

**Wendsday**

_**2:00 P.M.-6:00 P.M.**_

**Thursday**

_**2:00 P.M.-6:00 P.M.**_

**Friday**

_**2:00 P.M.-6:00 P.M.**_

**Saturday**

_**10:00 A.M.-8:00 P.M.**_

**Sunday**

_**Closed**_

Touzoku was thinking very hard about this. _'It really wouldn't be such a bad idea...and this way I won't have to depend on Ryou to always do something for me. I can make my own food.' _With his mind made up, he walked through the doors, determined to prove to himself once again that he did not need to depend on others for everything.

**[~A week later]**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 3:00 P.M.~**

Touzoku was in the kitchen trying out his new skills. Ryou and Akefia, he was sure, were on their way back home from the Mutou household, picking up said child. Checking on the currently boiling noodles and sauce, Touzoku was sure that they were done cooking, so he turned the stove off.

He quickly headed towards the cabinet that he was sure that held the strainer, and putting it in the sink. Without any difficulty, (like most of us would have when cooking spaghetti), he poured the noodles in the strainer, getting rid of all the water.

With speed that only a professional chef should have in a kitchen, (which is strange, seeing as he only started cooking...), he got the bowl used to mix the spaghetti and the sauce together. He quickly went to the strainer holding said food, and poured it in the bowl, quickly following it the sauce.

He was just about finished when the door opened, hearing Ryou call out, "We're home, Touzoku!"

"We're home, Touzie Khal **(1)**!" Akefia said as well.

Touzoku walked from the kitchen, in a nice warm red sweater and navy sweat pants, (with two pairs of socks on his feet), and greeted them both.

"Hey, Akefia, Ryou" he greeted in his short responses, "I made dinner, so don't worry about"

Both Ryou and Akefia stared at said man, like he grew not only an extra head, but an arm as well.

"What?" Touzoku asked, seeing both thier shocked faces, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's juts...you made dinner?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, is that bad?" the thief asked, wondering if he needed Ryou's permission first.

"No, I just hope my kitchen is still standing" Ryou said, chuckling. Akefia giggled as well.

"Oh, ha ha" Touzoku said, cracking a grin himself, "For your information, I've been taking classes, and I happen to be learning quite fast!"

"Oh really?" Ryou said, helping Akefia get his back back off, along with his coat, "And what are we eating for dinner then, since your suddenly so good at it?"

"Spaghetti" Touzoku replied, scoping Akefia in his arms, since the child like being near him. Said child asked with innocent curiosity,"With tomater sauces?" Akefia asked. He really did like tomatoe sauce.

"But of course!" Touzoku said, walking to the kitchen, Ryou following. When they entered, he was happy to see his kitchen still standing. He was also shocked that there wasn't a complete mess as well.

_'Less work for me...' _he thought happily. Touzoku put Akefia in his chair while he went and got the spaghetti. Ryou went and got the plates and forks, and placed them in the places they belonged.

Touzoku got his shiny gold plate, (it wasn't _real _gold, but he liked it anyway, cause it was shiny).

Ryou got his favorite change of heart plate, (he really did love that card).

And finally, Akefia got his Diabound plate, (in chibi form).

Touzoku served the spaghetti to them all, and they all dug in.

"Nummies!" Akefia cheered, noming his spaghetti more, (he liked noming).

"I agree with Akefia! This is the best spaghetti that I have ever tasted!" Ryou said, eating just slightly faster than normal.

"It can't be _that _good" Touzoku said, "I just started learning..."

"It really is nummies!" Akefia said, finishing his first helping, "More please!"

"I second that!" Ryou said.

They all laughed, and talked about their day, just enjoying the company of their small family. It seemed like nothing could ruin this happy time that they have.

If only that were true.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Heh, cliff hanger.**

**(1)** **Khal**-Meaning **'Uncle'** in **Arabic.**

**R&R if you wish!**


	8. The Loyal Diabound Arrives

**This is actually inspired from watching a news thing awhile ago.**

**...**

**Egh, learning. Enjoy anyway...**

**_Legal Stuff: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 7**

**The Loyal Diabound Arrives**

**~Domino, Japan-The bank: 12:05 P.M.~**

"Where are we Ryou Thdy?" Akefia asked, waiting in line with said boy and Touzoku, (along with a completely healed Diabound). They came to the bank to get some money for making Akfiea and Touzoku's birth certificates, and getting their social security card as well.

If they don't have those, they might as well not have existed...

"We're in a bank, Akefia" Ryou said, "This is where we put in and take out money"

"Why would you leave money here?" Touzoku asked, not knowing why you would trust anyone else with something as important as money.

"Well, we can't just bring it all home" Ryou said, "It be to crowded then"

"Oh" Akefia replied.

"I still think it's stupid..." Touzoku replied. Akefia giggled, and Ryou chuckled along with him. Touzoku just crossed his arms, and pouted.

That's right. Pouted.

"So what are we getting money for again?" the man asked, wanting to seriously get out of here. It wasn't the fact that he hated waiting, (unless it involved stealing and cooking, anyway), and he hated being around a lot of people...

Okay, so it did have something to do with that, but it was not the _very _important reason.

He just had a feeling in his gut that they shouldn't stay there too long. That something bad was going to happen...

And as much as he wanted to tell Ryou this, he did not want him to worry. Because he was sure all the other people would pick up his uneasiness as well, and they did not need that. Touzoku had learned that every single person having fear was not a good thing.

"I need to get some money to create birth certificates for you and Akefia, along with getting a social security number. If I don't, people will start questioning why you don't have either, and that could stir up trouble"

The feeling was getting worse, "Do we need both right away? I mean, shouldn't we get what's more important first?"

"As good as an idea like that sounds, I'm afraid both are pretty important" Ryou said, chuckling. Akefia smiled, even though he had no idea what they were talking about, and Touzoku cracked a smile too, even though the feeling in the pit of his stomach was getting worse.

What the hell was gonna happen?

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Realm of The Egyption Gods: 12:25 P.M.~**

All the gods of Egypt stared down at their Rḑ Tjm, not denying that Touzoku was right. Osiris spoke first, breaking the silence, "If you are all worried about one of them dieing, do not worry. Me and Anubis made sure that they won't die until of old age..."

"That's good to know at least..." Hathor stated, "They won't be traumatized or anything...will they?"

"No" replied Ra, "But I still wish that what's about to happen didn't happen. If it doesn't though, then _he _can't go and protect him like he wants to"

"Who?" Seth asked, "I thought we we're only sending the other Bakuras over?"

"He's a guardian to them, so it's okay" Ra said, "Besides, it will make Akefia and Touzoku extremely happy"

He smirked, all knowing. The other gods just shrugged, and continued to watch.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Domino, Japan-The bank: 12:45 P.M.~**

Ryou was still in line with Akefia, and Touzoku, when suddenly the doors burst open with two men with ski masks on, holding guns. They shot the guns to the ceiling, making the people in the bank panic, and cower.

Ryou and Touzoku had already brought Akefia down to the floor when the first shot was fired.

"Holy shit!" Touzoku said, making sure Ryou and Akefia was close to him, a knife concealed in his jacket, "What in the name of Ra is going on, Ryou?"

"I-It's a bank Robbery" Ryou said, "Their crazy though. This bank is owned by Seto Kaiba, so police should be on their way now!"

"Quiet over there!" One of the robbers said, while his partner got the money.

"Don't talk to Ryou Thdy like that!" Akefia shouted to the man.

"Yeah, what the kid said!" Touzoku replied. They weren't going to let these people disrespect the person who took them in, and cared for them! (Even if the latter didn't admit it out loud).

"Tch, you think your so tough!" one robber said, aiming his gun up to them, and firing. The shot barely missed them by an inch. People screamed.

Touzoku scoffed at the man's cowardice, using a gun.

"Now shut it, or you'll pay-hey, where's the brat?" the man said, not seeing Akefia anywhere. Ryou and Touzoku looked behind them, and saw that Akefia was in fact missing. Well, until they heard a small voice yelling, "Let go of mes!" They turned towards the voice, and saw that his partner had Akfeia in one arm by the neck, and his Diabound in the other.

"What was he doing, Johnny?" the first man asked his partner, "I caught this little brat trying to get to the phones behind the counter!"

"Let him go, please!" Ryou said.

"I don't think so" the man said, while smirking, walking towards Johnny, who was still holding Akfeia in his looked up at the man, not showing fear just like Touzoku taught him, "Not with out some punishment anyway."

At this, the man pulled out his own knife. Akefia gulped, but kept a straight face. He wasn't gonna let them intimidate him._'They're cowards' _ Akefia kept chanting in his mind. In the Egyptian Gods realm, Seth was cursing up a storm, claiming that they should just strike the man with lightning or something. Ra reasonably said that they might hit Akefia as well.

The man smirked evilly, and brought the knife down of Akefia's right eye.

"Ngh!" Akefia did not scream out. The man then cut two lines right under Akefia right eye, giving him the exact same wound as Touzoku, and through out the whole thing, people were quite disgusted with the robbers.

Touzoku and Ryou looked ready to kill something.

"And now for the finishing touch" the man said, about to add another wound, but he stopped hearing a voice, _"You will leave my young master alone!"_

"Who the hell said that!" the robber said, turning to the captives.

"Said what?" one woman asked, "No one said anything"

"Don't play dumb, some one said to leave this kid alone!" Hi partner nodded, hearing the voice as well.

_"No one else but the young master can hear me. Now do as I say, and you might live. Put him down" _the voice said to him.

"Che, like hell I will!"

_"Then I will make you suffer" _the voice replied back. And as it said this, the robbers were engulfed in shadows.

They were being taken to the shadow realm.

"What kind of crazy shit are you pulling here kid!" the man said, turning back to Akefia.

"I'm not doing anything, you big meanie head!" Akefia shouted at the man, "Diabound is mad at you, and now he's gonna hurts you!"

"Oh, please like I would believe that-" the man started saying, until his partner screamed, as the plushie of Diabound floated right out of his hand and faced all three of them. And right before their eyes, the plushie turned into a giant gray monster, with a snake head tail, and many white wings.

The snake head roared at the man holding Akefia, who dropped said boy from nearly peeing his pants. Akefia ran towards the monster, not fearing it in the least, and being picked up by it. He sat on Diabound's shoulder, while it addressed the two men, _"I had warned you to leave the young master alone, but you did not listen. I shall destroy you both for harming him, and trying to do so further!"_

Akefia hid his face in Diabounds shoulder at the mans screams screams of terror. As much as he didn't like those two, Akefia didn't want to see any more real life death.

He had enough of that to last him a life time...

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Domino, Japan-Hospital: 1:25 P.M.~**

"I wonder caused both those men's heart attacks...?" Ryou asked Touzoku, while waiting on hearing about Akefia's condition.

"I'm not sure" Touzoku stated, "But I wish I could of seen it!"

Ryou chuckled nervously at that, "I'm sure you would..."

Before anymore could be said, the doctor came out and addressed them, "Akefia's Guardian's, I presume?"

"Yes, is he going to be okay?" Ryou asked the man. The man smiled at him and nodded, "He'll be able to see out of his right eye, and the cuts weren't too deep. He should be able to go home anytime"

"Thank Ra!" Touzoku sighed out, relieved, along with Ryou, "When we get home, I am making all of the kids favorite sweets for being as brave as he was!"

"Can we see him now?" Ryou asked "Of course, follow me" the doctor replied. When they made it to the room, Ryou rushed inside, along with Touzoku.

"Akefia!"

"Ryou Thdy! Touzie Khal" Akefia holding his arms out. His right eye was covered in bandages. Both men went and hugged Akefia, who hugged back, glad that he was alright.

The doctor left them in peace, while they talked to the child, "Akefia, what happened with men? How did they...you know?" Ryou asked. Touzoku wanted to know too.

"Diabound did it" Akefia said, looking down at his hands "He told the meanie head to let me go, but he kept saying no, so he took us all to this really shadowy place, and then he ate their souls" Akefia said.

Ryou hugged Akefia again, "It's alright, Akefia. It's over now"

"Do I has to stays in the Hospitals?" Akefia asked, hugging Ryou back.

"No, you don't, Akefia" Ryou said, "The doctor said you can go back home today"

"Can we go homes now, then? I don't like it here..." Akefia said.

"Of course, Akefia" Ryou said, smiling at him. Akefia smiled back, "Touzoku, keep Akefia company while I go check him out, okay?"

"Kay" was his simple reply.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 3:10 P.M.~**

"Touize's Sweets! Touize's sweets! Akefia loves Touzie's sweets!" Akefia chanted, following Ryou and Touzoku down the hall towards their apartment.

"You deserve kid" Touzoku said, "You'd make a fine thief!" Akefia beamed up at Touzoku, and Ryou smiled. When they reached the door, and Ryou opened it, they were all shocked to see a tall pale man with silver hair, and purple tattoos under his left eye, (his eyes were a light purple color). He wore a white long sleeved shirt with a purple snake design on it, and black slacks.

"Welcome home, masters" the man said, and bowed to them all on one knee. Ryou was the first one to speak, "Um...who _are _you exactly?"

Before the man could answer, Akefia ran towards him, and glomped the man almost to the ground, "DIABOUND!"

Touzoku and Ryou were shocked, "D-D-Diabound!" Ryou stuttered, "But-you-I!"

The man apparently known as Diabound smiled up at his masters, "I'm suppose to be a duel monster, correct?"

"Yeah..." Ryou said, still kind of stunned, "Touzoku what do you-?" but the man wasn't near Ryou anymore, and was standing in front of the once duel monster.

"Is...is it really you?" Touzoku asked. Diabound stood up,(with Akefia in his arms), and smiled at Touzoku as well, "Yes, master Touzoku. It's me. I am sorry I was not with you when you made your trip into this time."

"Diabound and Touize know each other?" Akefia asked cutely.

"Yes, I was once Touzoku's friend and servant when he was still robbing Tombs" Diabound said to him, "But I lost track of him on the night he took the deal to come here. I still helped the other half of his soul, because it was still him..."

"And now Diabound and Touzie Khal are friends again, right?" Akefia asked.

Touzoku smiled sadly, "Yeah. We are" he simply.

Ryou smiled from the back, happy for them, "Well, now that we have that done" he suddenly said, gaining the other three's attention, "We need find a place for him to sleep. Akefia and Touzoku already took all the guest rooms..."

"I will not mind sleeping in the attic" Diabound said, "I will even clean it myself"

"But Akefia wants to help Diabound!" Akefia pouted towards the monster, "Because Diabound is my friends, too!"

"You are still injured, young one" he tried saying, but Akefia would not have any of that, "I can still see outs one eye!"

"I don't think your gonna be winning that argument any time soon, Diabound" Touzoku said while smirking.

"We'll help" Ryou said, "But first, we should have dinner, and the sweets Touzoku promised us"

"Of course, master Ryou" Diabound said, but Ryou interrupted him, "No, just Ryou is fine. Your not a servant here, Diabound."

"Yeah! Diabound is part of family now!" Akefia said, "So no masters!"

"I agree" Touzoku stated, "Now, let's go get dinner started"

"Of course, Master...I mean Touzoku" Diabound said, following said man into the kitchen Akefia still attached to him. Ryou smiled, and went to help as well.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Hur-Hur-Hur, I bet none of you saw that coming!**

**Now Diabound is here!**

**R&R if you wish!**


	9. Horseback Riding and Snake Finding

**_Legal Stuff: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 8**

**Horseback Riding and Snake Finding**

As Ryou promised, Diabound's room was the attic. They managed to put all the stuff that they owned down in the apartment's basement, renting out their own personal storage space. Diabound's room was kinda more like a meditation room than anything. Instead of a bed, he choose a futon, which had purple and silver snakes on it.

He had the standerd desk and chair, saying that he like someplace to read and write, (he was very good at it to, surprisingly...), and a antique dresser for his clothes, which wasn't many. He also had a small vanity with a stool, (designed with snakes), and crystal wind chimes hanging from the ceiling.

He was currently sitting crossed-legged in the middle of the floor, (wearing a simple white tunic with purple trimming),mediating, until he heard three cautious knocks on the door, _'That would be Ryou' _he thought, while standing to get the door. He opened it, and was correct on who was at his room's door, "Is there something you needed, Ryou?" Diabound asked him, giving him a kind smile.

Ryou returned the smile, "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, Touzoku, and Akefia somewhere."

"And where will we be going?" Diabound asked, wondering what Ryou had planned for them. Winter was closing in, and he wondered what they could possibly do in this weather.

"It's a secret" Ryou said, winking at Diabound. Said man couldn't help but chuckle at Ryou's antics, and nodded his head, "Very well. I will change into more the appropriate attire"

"Alright. Just meet us in the living room when your ready" Ryou said, and walked downstairs. Diabound closed the door, and quickly dressed in warmer clothing.

**[~With everyone inside Ryou's car]**

Trees were starting to be the only scenery as Ryou drove his car towards whatever place he had in mind. Touzoku was in the passenger seat in the front, with Diabound and Akefia, (who now sported a matching scar of Touzoku's), in the back. Akefia, Touzoku, and Diabound were all looking at the trees in wonder, never seeing anything but the small trees in Domino and palm trees in the desert.

"I never knew they could grow that big!" Touzoku said, still mesmerized by the tall trees, "How long do they take to grow?"

"Those have most likly been there for about 100 years" Ryou said, "It takes a long time for trees to grow"

"Wow" Akefia said, staring at the trees with Touzoku. Diabound smiled, and pulled out a book that he enjoyed greatly, and began to read it again.

"So where are we going again, Ryou Thdy" Akefia asked, dressed in red coat again. Underneath he wore a gray sweater with a chibi ghost on it, along with black jeans and brown boots. Touzoku, who wore a white trimmed red coat, with a black sweater with a skull and cross bones on the bottom left side, and navy jeans with brown boots as well, turned to Ryou and awaited his answer.

"It's just a few more minutes, Akefia" Ryou said, "So you'll see soon. Akefia and Touzoku slumped into their seats, making Ryou and Diabound chuckle at their antics. After about another 10 minutes, Touzoku and Akefia sat up and looked out the windows as best as they could, both their eyes widening in happiness.

"HORSIES!" Akefia cheered happily, now being un-able to sit still in his seat, and wanting to get there soon. Touzoku was no better.

"Yeah, I thought it be nice to try riding on horseback before it gets too cold" Ryou said.

"Ryou, you are officially the best person in the world!" Touzoku said, wanting to ride a horse again so badly. He wanted to feel the horses movement and the wind blowing past him again. So badly. Ryou parked the car, and turned the ignition off. Touzoku and Akefia quickly un-buckled their seat belts, and dashed out the car, wanting to be near the horses. Ryou and Diabound followed at a normal pace, chuckling at the other two's antics.

"Welcome to my ranch!" a man who obviously trained the horses said, coming from one of the places that you pay at, "You must be the people who reserved a whole day here, correct?"

"That's right" Ryou said, handing the money to the man. The man nodded, and brought them to the carrel where they could choose which horse they wanted to ride. Touzoku had a horse in sight already, and took off his coat, as not dirty it, and hung it on the fence, and the headed towards a completely black horse. Akefia saw one too, and repeated Touzoku's actions, going towards a white and black spotted stallion.

The owner watched in amazement at how both Akefia and Touzoku didn't have any problem getting the horse to calm down, and get on, (Akefia with obvious difficulty), and ride them with no problem at all.

"Those two are mighty talented at taming and riding horses" the man stated, watching the two in amazement, "I don't suppose that they rode horses before?"

"Yeah they have. Back when they still lived in Egypt" Ryou said, "They came here to start living a new life, but I knew they missed doing this dearly"

Diabound was watching everything from the fence, and smiled hearing Ryou's words. He wandered off towards the forest that was there, wanting them to enjoy riding horses. He came to a clearing in the forest, and sat down there, enjoying the scenery.

He heard a sudden _'hissssss' _beside him, and looked to see a very long, and white snake, just staring at him. He smiled, and just talking to it, _"Hello, miss snake. I'm I intruding in your sanctuary by any chance?"_

The snake replied, _"Yessss, actually. But I'm not ssssurprissed...Humans have been coming here a __lot ressssently...though you yourself are not human..."_

_"No, I am not. I am a demi-god if you will. My named is Diabound, but obvious reasons, I now go by the name Chūshin" _Diabound said to the snake, _"And what might your name be?"_

The snake was silent for a moment, before replying, _"My name is Shiro Hebi."_**(1)**

_"I see. It's nice to meet you, Miss Shiro Hebi" _Diabound said to Shiro, _"You said that humans had been coming here quite often now, correct?"_

_"Yes they have. And I just go away when they do, because I can not do nothing. I may bite very hard, but that is is. I am not a poisonous, nor deadly, snake."_

_"I see" _Diabound replied, thinking about something, _"How about I take you home with me? At least there, I can make a small sanctuary for you, and you alone."_

_"Is that so, Demi-God?"_ Shiro replied in a sarcastic tone, _"And where might your home be?"_

_"It's with three other humans who I swore to protect with my very life" _Diabound said, seriously, _"And I am sure they will treat you well. Ryou is quite found of animals that most find odd, and Akefia and Touzoku are about the same, and are use to snakes as well"_

_"Interesting" Shiro_ mused, _"I suppose it would be better having a small sanctuary than none at all" _Shiro replied, while slithering closer to Diabound, and up his leg, to his shoulder. It rested there peacefully, while Diabound smiled.

_"Let me meet these Ryou, Akefia, and Touzoku" _Shiro said to Diabound, and he smiled while standing, and heading back towards the carreal.

**~[Back at the horse Carrel]**

"There you are" Ryaou said, when he notice Diabound walking back, "We were all wondering where...why do you have a snake on your shoulder?"

Touzoku and Akefia rushed to look, "Snake? I like snakes!" Touzoku said, wanting to see Shiro Hebi for himself.

"Me two!" Akefia said, jumping up and down, trying to see. Diabound smiled, and showed them the snake, "She's very interested of your family" He started, but Touzoku interrupted, "_Our_ family". Diabound chuckled, and continued, "Yes, our family, and agreed to live with us...if it's okay with Ryou"

Touzoku and Akefia turned towards Ryou, showering him with puppy eyes. Ryou laughed lightly,"Yes, yes, the snake can come live us."

"Her name's Shiro Hebi" Diabound corrected, "And she thinks your all very interesting...for humans."

Everyone laughed, and headed towards the car, intending to shop for yet another addition to thier family.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**God, I'm ashamed that you all waited for this for so long. But there was really nothing else to add to this chapter. **

**C'mon, at least they got a snake. That Diabound can talk to!**

**(1)**_ Shiro Hebi-_Meaning, quite literally _'White Snake'._


	10. Sparks and Snow

_**Legal Stuff: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 9**

**Sparks and Snow**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 10:30 P.M.~**

It was becoming winter time in Domino. Everyone was enjoying the cool weather, and waiting for vacations to start. Everyone was happy and healthy...

Except for one person.

"A-choo!" little Akefia sneezed. He was lying in bed, while Ryou took his temperature. He looked at the thermometer, and shook his head, "It's official. You have a fever, Akefia."

"F'what's a v'ever?" Akefia asked through his stuffed nose. Frickin Kuja just sneezed right in his face one day in class. Boy, did Diabound teach him a lesson... "It's a sickness that can easily be cured, Akefia" Ryou replied, smiling, and tucking Akefia back into bed, "So, you just rest up, and I'll get you some medicine to help you".

"O'tay..." Akefia said, already feeling sleepy from the illness. So far, he hated being sick, (except for the fact that he got sweets when he was feeling a bit better). When he was lightly dozing, Ryou quietly left the room, and shut the door.

"How is Akefia, Ryou?" Diabound asked from the stairs. He wore a black shirt, along with matching black pants that had a silver snake on the right leg. Shiro Hebi rested over his shoulders. Ryou smiled at Diabound sadly, "He has a fever. What exactly happened at his school?"

"...I promised him I wouldn't say..." Diabound said, looking away, guilt ridden. He wished to tell Ryou, but he didn't want to disappoint Akefia, either.

"I see..." Ryou said, while walking towards the kitchen, "Well, when Akefia is ready to tell me, I'm sure he'll tell me."

Diabound smiled, while replying, "Yes, I'm sure he will."

Entering the kitchen, Ryou saw Touzoku feverishly making dough and mixing sugar at such speed, it's a wonder that he wasn't making a mess, "Um...what are you doing Touzoku-samma?" Ryou asked, standing in the door way.

Said man turned to Ryou, and replied with a upset face, "I cook when I'm mad...or worried"

"So, you're worried about Akefia, then?" Ryou asked while getting a canned soup from the cabinet. Touzoku nodded, "Yeah...I know you told me you can cure fevers now today...but before...it wasn't like that..."

Ryou walked over to the distressed Thief King, and laid a hand on the man's shoulder, "Don't worry. Akefia's gonna be fine. And I'm sure he'll love all the sweets you're obviously making for him."

Touzoku gave a soft smile, "Yeah...he's tough" he replied, while working on the sweets again. Just…less worried. Ryou got a microwaveable bowl and put the soup in, and started cooking it. While that cooked, he went and quickly got the kid medicine from the bathroom.

Touzoku finished up the last sweet thing he was creating, and packed them away for later. At that moment, Ryou came back, and went to grab a cup for Akefia to drink water from. Touzoku was grabbing for the same cup, intending to just give it to Ryou...

And both of their hands brushed against each other.

Touzoku and Ryou blushed lightly, while pulling their hands away, embarrassed.

"S-sorry..." Touzoku muttered, while walking towards the living room to watch some T.V. His favorite cooking show was coming on...kinda...sorta. Ryou watched him go, his blush still on his face as well.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**[~The next day]**

Touzoku's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. Like Akefia, he also got up before the sun rose. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes sleepily, he looked out the window near his bed...

And nearly had a heart attack.

_'W-w-what in the name of Ra!?' _Touzoku thought. Still freaking out, he got up, and quickly made his way to Ryou's room. He didn't run, because he didn't want to wake or worry Akefia. When he got to Ryou's room, he quietly opened the door, and went inside. He quickly went to Ryou, and started shaking him awake, like Akefia did on his first night here.

"Ryou! Ryou! For the love of Hathor, Ryou, wake up!" Touzoku said, while shaking Ryou still.

"Ugh, it's too early, Touzoku" Ryou said, his eyes squinting open, "Go back to sleep..."

"But, but, the outside!" Touzoku stammered, "It-it-it-it turned completely white!"

"...huh?" Ryou asked, confused. He got out of bed, and walked to his window, and opened the blinds. When he saw what Touzoku was talking about, he started laughing lightly.

"Touzoku, that's just snow" Ryou said, turning back to the man, who now looked confused, "It happens every winter."

"...so the world isn't ending?" Touzoku asked, skeptically. Ryou shook his head, and Touzoku sighed in relief, "Thank Ra for that!"

After a few minutes of silence, they heard Akefia running down the hall, (despite being sick), screaming, "Ryou Thdy! Ryou Thdy! The world is gone!"

Touzoku and Ryou laughed.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**[~Somewhere in Domino City]**

Out in the snow, far away from Ryou's place, a lone figure with a black trench coat, and long silver hair was trying his best to stay alive in the weather.

Shivering slightly in the cold, the person looked up with his blood red eyes, and whispered out one name, "Ryou..."

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Lol, don't you just love Akefia? **

**R&R if you like to. But no flames! I only accept Constructive Criticism.**


	11. Yami Bakura finally arrives

_**Legal Stuff: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

**P.S.**

**Bakura might be a tad OOC.**

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 10**

**Yami Bakura (finally) arrives**

**~Realm of The Egyptian Gods: 10:50 P.M.~**

The Egyptian gods smiled down into their Rḑ Tjm. They we're happy to see that everything was going well so far, and that Ryou, Akefia, Touzoku, and Diabound we're alright.

"So...Yami Bakura is next, right?" Anubis asked, still making sure that nothing killed the three people mentioned before too soon. Osiris nodded, "Yes. He is."

"So, who will get him out of the shadow realm?" Bastet asked, while looking at her fellow gods and goddesses. At this, Ra smirked an already knowing smirk. Seth noticed it, and asked in a quite nervous voice, "Why are you smirking, Ra?"

"Oh, no reason" Ra said, "Other than the fact that Yami Bakura is already out of the shadow realm"

The Egyptian Gods, (and Goddesses), all gasped in shock.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-**A Second Chance**_-_+-+-+-+-+-+-

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 10:30 P.M.~**

Ryou and Touzoku were watching Akefia and Diabound play. Daibound was entertaining Akefia by making things disappear, and re-appear before Akefia's eyes. Touzoku looked at Ryou, and noticed that he seemed to be in his own world.

"Ryou?" Touzoku called out the boy's name, grabbing the attention of both Diabound and Akefia as well, "Are you okay?"

At this, Ryou jumped a bit in surprise, and smiled back at everyone, "Y-yeah, I'm alright. I was sorta lost in thought..."

"About what?" Touzoku asked.

"Well...I had someone living here before..." Ryou stated, "And, he may have not been the nicest to my friends...but when it came to me...he always tried to make sure I wasn't hurt."

At this, Ryou subconsciously moved his right arm to his left, holding a certain spot, while still speaking, "He had this plan...that when you really think about it, was completely justified. And trying to do this, he did...many things I'm sure deep down, he might not be proud of..."

**[~Flash Backs~]**

**[~ After Monster World Incident]**

_"...Spirit?" Ryou asked his dark side, ablit, a bit hesitant. After all, he did screw up his plan for getting the other Yugi's puzzle. Said person just sat on Ryou's couch, (in his spirit form), and just stared at the floor silently._

_Ryou moved closer to the spirit, still afraid of this man, "...Spirit...are you alr-?"_

_"Why?" Ryou's dark side replied, "Why would you do something as foolish as risk your soul in some attempt to protect those mortals...who you barely meet two days ago?"_

_"...Because I couldn't let you hurt more people" Ryou said to the spirit._

_Both became very quiet. Just staring at each other. The spirit was the first one to break the silence, "...I'm sorry...for dragging you into this as well..." he said, before disappearing back into the Millennium ring._

_He left behind a bewildered Ryou._

**[~After Duelist Kingdom]**

_"WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO IT, BAKURA!?" Ryou yelled at the newly dubbed Bakura. It was much easier than spirit all the time. The spirit flinched a bit, but it was so small, it was as if it never happened._

_"...I needed his item, Ryou" Bakura started saying, "And...that was the only way..."_

_"BUT YOU KILLED HIM!" Ryou shouted again, tears of frustration appearing in his eyes. Bakura looked away, ashamed of himself for bringing Ryou to tears, (be it anger or sadness), and just whispered, "I'm sorry...for upsetting you, Ryou"_

_And he disappeared again into the ring, leaving Ryou still upset with him._

**[~After Battle City]**

_"...Ryou?" Bakura asked, looking at the boy sulking in his room. After this, Bakura wasn't sure if Ryou would still keep the ring. In all honesty, Bakura wouldn't, if it was him._

_"I'm sorry-" he started, but was cut off by Ryou, "Why did you help me?" was the boy's question._

_"What?" Bakura replied, confused._

_"Why did you help me...when the other Yugi was dueling you?" Ryou asked, turning to face the spirit, "You didn't seem to care about me when you damaged my arm."_

_"...I didn't want to..." Bakura said, "It...it was the only way to get Malik to trust me, though..."_

_"...and why did you protect me in the shadow realm?" Ryou asked Bakura. Bakura looked away, not sure how to answer. It was true he protected Ryou from all the monsters in that realm. They barely made it out alive, thanks to the Pharaoh, (which happened to be the other Yugi)._

_"...I...I didn't want to lose you..." Bakura said sitting next to his lighter side, "Your the first person in over 3,000 years...that actually cared about what I did...and what might happen to me..."_

_Ryou looked at his darker side, shocked. He wasn't sure what to say to Bakura..._

_"...I'm sorry...for everything" Bakura said, while embracing his hikari. Ryou smiled sadly, and embraced the spirit right back._

_"I forgive you, Kura" Ryou said._

**[~After Millenium World]**

_Ryou watched helplessly as Bakura began to fade away. This wasn't fair! This wasn't fair! He would end up being lonely again...and... and wasn't sure if he could stand it. He began to sob loudly, gaining his darker side's attention._

_Bakura smiled sadly at Ryou, and told him, "Don't cry, Hikari. It doesn't suit you..."_

"But...but your going...going to die!" Ryou said, "Your not gonna have powers this time, Bakura! Your going to the shadow realm, un-protected!"

_"Don't worry about me anymore, Ryou" Bakura said, still sending him a smile, "I promise, I won't die..."_

_"Kura..." Ryou sobbed out._

_Bakura just smiled, while saying, "Thanks for caring, Ryou"_

_And then he disappeared._

**[~End Flash Backs~]**

"...I'm not even sure...if he's still alive..." Ryou said, looking close to tears. Touzoku, Akefia, and Diabound looked at Ryou sadly. He must of cared deeply for this person to be upset just thinking about him.

Ryou suddenly forced a smile on his face, and looked at everyone, "I'm sorry, everyone...I just...need some air..." Ryou said, while standing up, and heading to the front door. Everyone watched silently as he opened and closed the door.

"...is Ryou Thdy gonna be okays?" Akefia asked Diabound and Touzoku.

"I'm sure he will, Akefia" Diabound replied, patting him on the head, while smiling. Touzoku smiled as well, "Yeah. Ryou is strong in his own way. He'll be fine."

Akefia beamed at them both, "Alright"

And then they heard Ryou scream, "**TOUZOKU! DIABOUND! COME QUICKLY!**"

**[~A few moments ago]**

_'Kura...'_ Ryou thought sadly, while looking up towards the sky. He really did miss his Yami a lot...and he wondered if the gods were going to bring him back...

"I miss you, Kura" Ryou said softly to himself, "Please come back..."

At that, he heard a groan from where the elevator and the stairs were, and he went to investigate. What he saw made him gasp in shock.

Lying on the ground was Yami Bakura himself!

"K-Kura?!" Ryou gasped at him in shock. He couldn't believe that he was there...yet...

"Ngh...Ryou..." Yami Bakura moaned, before passing out. Realizing what happened, Ryou did the only thing he could think of doing:

"TOUZOKU! DIABOUND! COME QUICKLY!" he shouted, while moving to go try and help Yami Bakura as best as he could. Touzoku and Diabound quickly ran out of the apartment, and where they were sure Ryou was, (seeing as he wasn't right in front of the door).

When they saw him with Yami Bakura's head in his lap, (and the condition he was in), they helped Ryou carry the young man into the apartment, and laid him on the couch.

Touzoku was the first to ask the question in everyone's mind, "Who is this guy?"

"This is...the person I was telling you about.." Ryou said. Diabound came back with the first aid kit, and he and Touzoku got to work on Yami Bakura's wounds. When they were done, all they could do was wait.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-**A Second Chance**_-_+-+-+-+-+-+-

**[ ~4 hours later]**

"Ngh" Yami Bakura moaned from the couch. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light, and looked at Akefia, Diabound, Touzoku, and Ryou's worried expressions.

"Are you okays, misters?" Akefia asked. Yami Bakura looked at him a little shocked, but replied none-the-less, "Yeah...I feel a bit better. Who cleaned my wounds?"

"Me and Chūshin did" Touzoku said, gesturing to him and then Diabound. Yami Bakura took a good look at Diabound, and smirked, saying, "You mean you and Diabound"

Diabound was shocked, "How did you-"

Suddenly there was a holy flash of light, and Ra appeared in front of them all, "He knows who Diabound is, because he was once Touzoku"

"Huh?" Touzoku asked, rightly confused. How could someone once be him? There was only one him...not counting Akefia, of course.

"This is what you would have looked liked Touzoku" Ra stated, "If you have been left alone to get your revenge."

"You would have been trapped in the Millennium Ring" Diabound continued for Ra, "For over 3,000 years before you would be able to get out, thanks to Ryou." Touzoku absorbed all this information. _'That's...that's what would have happened...if I had said no to Hathor that night...'_ he thought, shockingly. Boy, was he glad he said yes.

"So, you plan on sending me back to the shadow realm" Bakura stated weakly from the couch. Why else would Ra be here?

Ra smirked at him, and replied, "Not really, no. That would ruin the point of giving you a chance at redemption".

"A...chance?" Bakura asked. Ryou smiled to him, "The gods decided to give everyone of your personalities another chance, Kura. They want you to try and live a life of happiness instead of one of sadness and anger"

Bakura smiled, "The thing that makes my life worth living" Bakura replied, "Is you, Ryou"

At this statement, Ryou blushed, and Touzoku looked shocked and anxious. Ra noticed this, and had another little knowing gleam in his eye.

_'Oh, things just got interesting!' _Ra thought excitedly.

"Well, my job here is done" Ra said, "So I shall leave you all to your new lives!"

"Bye, Mister Ra!" Akefia said, while smiling. Ra went and practiaclly glomped the child for his cuteness, "AAAH, your so cute! I wanna take you home with me!" Ra said.

"But then I couldn't stay with my new family!" Akefia said. Ryou, Touzoku, Diabound, and Bakura looked shocked at this declaration, but smiled none-the-less. Ra smiled as well, "I know, little one" he said, "So I must sadly depart, Akefia-less". At this he made a dramatic pose, before he disappeared before their very eyes.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Well, now everyone is here!**

**And of course, thing are gonna get crazy between Touzoku and Bakura.**

***insert evil laughter here***

**R&R if you wish to!**


	12. Monster World Returns

**H-ha-ha-ha-ha! I'll be doing this once in a while when I can't think of waky things for them. I mean, let's face it:**

**MONSTER WORLD IS THE BEST RPG, EVAH!**

**Enjoy. :3**

_**Legal Stuff: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 11**

**Monster World Returns**

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: Saturday Morning.~**

Somehow, it didn't shock Ryou all that much when Yami Bakura, (now just called _'Bakura'_ for short), was up and ready after about 4 days of rest. Bakura spent a lot of time with Ryou, saying to him, "I want to make up on the time that I wasted plotting revenge".

Touzoku silently seethed from the kitchen, jealous that Bakura was stealing all of Ryou's attention away from him. He was once again cooking at such a fast pace, it's a wonder he didn't make any mess.

"Ryou, do you think we could play Monster World again?" Bakura asked, "Without the big life gamble, of course."

"Well...I don't know" Ryou said, "I mean, who would we get to play with us?"

"Why not Akefia, Diabound, and Touzoku?" Bakura stated. Ryou smiled, and nodded. While he went to go ask Akefia and Diabound, Bakura went to the kitchen to ask Touzoku. He kind of stared at the man cooking at a professional speed.

"Uh...Touzoku?" Bakura asked from the doorway. The man turned to him with a smile, that, while forced, you could never tell anyway.

"Yeah...Bakura?" Touzoku asked, holding a mixing bowl.

"Me and Ryou were wondering if you wanted to play Monster World with us" Bakura stated, already knowing full well that Touzoku was jealous of him spending time with Ryou. Now if only the man can start seeing that he wouldn't mind spending time with the Thief King as well.

"Monster World? What's that?" Touzoku asked, placing the bowl on the counter. He was interested in this game...

"It's a table top RpG" Bakura stated, "You control adventures, who are suppose to beat the Dark Master" at this, Bakura's eyes got all full of shiny things, and you could clearly tell that he wanted to start playing again.

Touzoku, still interested in the game, shrugged, and said, "Alright. How do you play?"

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**[~ Inside the Game Room]**

"Wow! This is cool, Ryou Thdy!" Akefia said, staring at the board on which they would play. It was a different board than the one used in...Bakura's plot. The board had a town, mountains, and even a snowfield!

"This is most impressive, Ryou" Diabound stated, his snake resting in his room. _"I have no interesssst in human gamessssss" _Shiro Hebi had told him.

Touzoku nodded in agreement. What else could he say?

"Thank you, everyone" Ryou said, "Before we begin, we have to make your characters".

"Make?" Touzoku asked.

"That's right" Bakura said, while handing out the sheets. Touzoku, Diabound, and Akefia looked over them, and quickly filled them out, already knowing what they wanted. In the end, it went like this:

**Touzoku**

**Character Name:**** Touzie**

**Race:**** Human**

**Class:**** Thief**

**Weapon:**** Knives**

**Equipment:**

**Thieves Cloak**

**Thieves Knife Holster**

**Leather Sandals**

**Abilities:**

**Speed: 17**

**Wisdom: 12**

**Strength: 16**

**Courage: 20**

**Level: ****1**

**Hit Points:**** 24**

**Akefia**

**Character Name:**** Akefia**

**Race:**** Human**

**Class:**** Thief**

**Weapon:**** Small Knives**

**Equipment:**

**Thieves Cloak**

**Thieves Knife Holster**

**Small Leather Boots**

**Abilities:**

**Speed: 15**

**Wisdom: 8**

**Strength: 13**

**Courage: 16**

**Level:**** 1**

**Hit Points:**** 18**

**Diabound**

**Character Name:**** Chūshin**

**Race:**** Bird tail**

**Class:**** Priest**

**Equipment:**

**Basic Staff**

**Basic Robes**

**Basic Boots**

**Abilities:**

**Speed: 21**

**Wisdom: 19**

**Strength: 15**

**Courage: 23**

**Level:**** 1**

**Hit Points:**** 25**

"Great job, everyone" Ryou said, while looking over the sheets, "You put in your data very well"

"Yes, I agree" Bakura stated, already sitting where the Dark Master, (D.M. for short), sat already. He turned to Ryou, and spoke, "Ryou, you should help them level up some more. After all, you're surprisingly more cunning when playing the D.M."

Ryou smiled, and agreed with Bakura. After creating everyone else's figurines, he brought out his own.

**Ryou**

**Character Name:**** Ryo**

**Race:**** Human**

**Class:**** Magician**

**Equipment:**

**Saint Staff**

**Saint Robes**

**Nice Boots**

**Abilities:**

**Speed: 35**

**Wisdom: 49**

**Strength: 30**

**Courage: 45**

**Level:**** 15**

**Hit Points:**** 120**

"Wow, Ryou Thdy is already levels 15!" Akefia said in amazement. Daibound and Touzoku gasped in shock, too. Ryou blushed in embarrassment, and said, "It's nothing, really!"

"Are you all ready to begin our adventure?" Bakura stated from his post. Everyone nodded, and Bakura began the script of the start of their adventure:

**~*~*~*~*****Monster World Saga: Chapter 1*****~*~*~*~**

**~*~*~*~*****New Acquaintances*****~*~*~*~**

_**The adventure begins with the white wizard, Ryo. He has heard of the monster lord, Zorc, taking over the small country of Elzin. Ignoring the fact that Zorc should had perished at the hands of the white wizard last time, Ryo journeyed through the small conutry of Kal'en fisrt. He had heard of some promising young individuals who could help him.**_

"So, it's like playing an actual story?" Touzoku asked. Bakura nodded to him, not minding the interruption at all. After all, this was his, along with Akefia and Diabound's, first time playing.

There would be some interruptions.

Continuing where he left off, Bakura started again:

_**When Ryo had reached the small town located in Kal'en, he noticed a group standing in one corner, discussing something important to themselves. He did not want to be rude,**_

At this, Ryou chuckled lightly, for Bakura spoke the truth,

_**But he knew time should not be wasted much longer, and he needed to see if these people would help him. So, he began to walk towards them.**_

Ryou took hold of his piece, and moved it towards the group, who were obviously Akefia, Diabound, and Touzoku. When he reached them, and set his piece down, Bakura started again:

_**Upon closer inspection, two of the people there were human, and thieves. One with experience and one still learning to be a great thief. The third one was that of the bird tribe, the bird tail. Why one was so far from the mountains that they live on was quite puzzling to the wizard, but he did not let it bother him.**_

_**Timidly, he spoke to the group:**_

"Are we required to act out our roles as well?" Diabound asked. Ryou nodded, while replying, "It gives the game more feel, and makes your appreciate it even more"

"That's right" Bakura said, "Getting into your character, acting out their personalities, really playing this game with your all" At this Bakura's eyes closed, a genuine smile, "That is what makes this game fascinating and enjoyable"

Everyone stared in awe. They never knew that Bakura and Ryou enjoyed table tops this much.

Getting back to the story, Ryou started his dialogue:

_"E-Excuse me" _Ryou started, _"But are you three named Touzie, Akefia, and Chūshin?"_

Bakura began to narrate again:

_**When they heard the wizard speak, they turned to him, wondering what he could want. They have heard of this great spell caster from many rumors. The oldest thief started to talk.**_

Touzoku started his:

_"Yeah, we are" _Touzoku started, _"What do you need?"_

_"I was wondering" _Ryou began, _"If you would mind traveling with me to stop Zorc. I thought I had beaten him last time, sacrificing a good portion of my power, in order to do so...but it seems I was wrong..."_

_"Whats do you need then, mister wizards sir?" _Akefia spoke up next, in his usual, (Cute), dialect. Everyone had to restrain themselves from going, _"AWWWWW"._ Ryou continued the story:

_"While I'm sure I can gain power again to be able to do it alone, I know that I can not defeat Zorc by myself" _Ryou said, _"So, are you interested?"_

_"We would be honored, white wizard" _Diabound started, _"What do you need us to do?"_

_"If you do not mind" _Ryou said, _"I wish to help you start to grow even more powerful. Let us train in the forest. There are not many powerful monsters, but it will do for training"_

_"Okay" _Touzoku replied, _"I'm Touzie, by the way. The great thief King! The young one is Akefia, my apprentice"_

Akefia cheered in happiness:

_"And the bird tail is our friend, Chūshin" _Touzoku said, _"He's a priest in training."_

_"I see" _Ryou said, _"My name is Ryo. Let us go, and hope for a safe journey."_

_**And so, the newly formed group heads for the forest of life. On their way, however, they see a strange man lying in the field. Is this a trick? Or does this person really need help? What will the adventurers do?**_

Bakura waited while Diabound, Akefia, Touzoku, and Ryou decided what to do.

"It seems too innocent" Touzoku stated, "Someone already appearing?"

"I agree" Diabound said, "If Zorc is powerful as he is being stated, then it's possible for him to know about possible trouble, like us"

"But, he seems hurted" Akefia said, "Shouldn't we help him?"

Ryou was silent. He knew this trick. Bakura had used it before.

"Okay, let's even see if he's alive. Diabound, go check him out" Touzoku said, looking at his faithful partner.

"Wait, why me?" Diabound asked.

"Cause you're a priest! Priests are supposed to do nice things!" Touzoku stated simply. Diabound shrugged, and moved his piece towards the NPC character. "Um...I poke him with my staff, I guess..."

Everyone chuckled, while Bakura started again:

_**The bird tail softly pokes the strange man on the ground. He stirs, and looks up at everyone with fright in his eyes. Seeing this, the wizard starts to speak to him.**_

Ryou started:

_"Do not be frighten, citizen" _Ryou said,_ "We are not here to harm you. Now, please tell us what happened?"_

_**At this, the man begins to speak, "Please, help me! I was robbed of a rare treasure by some monsters! I was going to give it to someone very important!"**_

"Tch, stupid monsters" Touzoku said, "They have no use for treasure."

"Are we goings to helps him then?" Akefia asked.

"Yeah, sure why not" Touzoku said, "Where did the monsters go?"

_**"They ran into the forest of shadows" **_Bakura acted out the NPC. Everyone nodded, and head to the forest with the strange man. Bakura then spoke up, "There is an encounter rate of 80% percent in these woods."

"Whoa, 80?" Touzoku said in awe. Bakura nodded, and gave them the 10-sided dice, explaining, "The red one is the ten's column, and the white one is the one's. You have to roll a 70 or higher to get through without fighting monsters"

"Alright, here I go!" Touzoku said, rolling the dice. When they stopped rolling, they sported a 67. "Aww, nuts" Touzoku said.

"Then the adventurers encounter 5 monsters" Bakura said. And then five monsters appeared on the board.

"Alright, let's get 'em guys!" Touzoku declared. Akefia and Diabound cheered and nodded, while Ryou smiled.

"The Thief King, Touzie, goes first" Bakura said. Touzoku choose a bat-like creature, and held the dice. Bakura did something on the computer, before stating, "To win, you must roll a 45 or lower."

Touzoku nodded, and rolled the dice again. They stopped, and sported a 25!

"The Thief King destroys the monster" Bakura said, and the battle unfolded. The character of Touzoku's character drew two knifes, and slashed downwards on the monster in a powerful motion: _"Cobra Strike!"_

"Next is the thief's apprentice, Akefia" Bakura said, while Touzoku passed the dice to Akefia, who chose a strange monster. Bakura did more work on the computer, before declaring, "You must roll a 65 or less to be successful".

Akefia cheered, and rolled the dice. When the dice stopped, they landed on a 33!

"The apprentice is successful" while the battle played out on the field. Akefia's character drew some knives, and threw them at the monster, destroying it: _"Knife throw!"_

"2 Down, 3 more to go!" Touzoku said, already getting into the battle.

"Next, is the priest in training, Chūshin" Bakura said. Diabound accepted the dice from Akefia, and waited for Bakura to finish, "He must roll a 50 or lower to destroy any monster" Bakura declared. Diabound nodded, and then threw the dice. When they stopped rolling, they showed that they landed on 00!

"No way!" Ryou gasped from his seat, "Even _I've _never rolled a 00 on my first turn!"

"What? What did I do?" Diabound asked, scared that he did something wrong already.

"A-A 00 means that your character not only is successful, but he can use the highest holy magic that starting priests have!" Bakura said, "You just rolled a super critical!"

"**WHAT!?**" Both Akefia and Touzoku said at the same time. Diabound looked a bit shocked. On the board, his character began to glow a holy aura, and released a powerful bright light onto the three remaining monsters. They exploded into oblivion: _"Holy Judgment!"_

"That was awesome!" Touzoku stated, "Super criticals are awesome!"

_**"He-heh-heh-heh"**_

Everyone turned their attention to the young man NPC on the board in confusion. Bakura continued his speech:

_**"So, you are the ones that would defy Lord Zorc" the strange man said to the group. The young man's form begins to change into that of a hideous dragon monster, with dark skin and many horns and spikes. "However, this is as far as you go" the monster stated to them, "For I am Zorc's loyal servant, Dragonin!"**_

**Dragonin**

**Level:**** 12**

**Hit Points:**** 150**

"Uh-ohs..." Akefia stated. Everyone already agreed with him.

"This is a mini-boss," Bakura stated, "Since his speed is higher than the adventures, he goes first".

"**Crap**" Touzoku and Diabound said at the same time. Bakura checked the computer, and said in shock, "Though, the White Wizard is at a tie with Dragonin. If he rolls closer to zero than him, he can protect everyone." So, with that said, he took out another pair of dice, and handed them to Ryou, who smiled.

"You can do it, Ryou Thdy!" Akefia cheered.

"Yeah, what he said!" Touzoku cheered as well.

Diabound nodded in agreement. Ryou smiled at them all, and threw the dice at the same time Bakura threw his.

Bakura rolled a 10.

Ryou rolled a 05.

"Well...the White wizard is more successful, and can cast his shield around the other players" Bakura sighed, a little peeved he lost to his soft spoken Hikari.

A light blue and white shield appeared around the players, protecting them from Dragonin's Inferno claw: _"Shining Shield!"_

"Whoo! In Yo' Face, Dragonin!" Touzoku said.

Bakura chuckled at this, and did more work on the computer, "Touzie gets to go again. He needs to roll a 50 or lower now to win."

Touzoku nodded, while he took the dice from Ryou. He rolled, and they landed on a 49.

"Yikes. Close call" he said, noticing how close he was to fumbling. His piece did another Cobra strike on the Mini Boss. Dragonin roared in pain.

**Dragonin: Hit Points: 100**

Touzoku handed Akefia the dice, seeing as he was to go next. Bakura checked the computer again, and said that he needed to roll a 55 or lower to attack the monster. Akefia just smiled while he threw the dice, which landed on a 04!

"Oh, C'mon! Akefia rolled a 'effin super critical, too!" Touzoku said, a bit peeved. He wanted to roll a super critical, damnit!

Akefia laughed happily, when his character drew two knifes from his pocket, he slashed at Dragonin in a crescent moon motion, while stabbing the other into the monster, causing a lot of damage to the beast, (if the loud roar didn't already tip that off): _"Crescent Blade!"_

**Dragonin: Hit Points: 065**

"Chūshin, the priest, goes next" Bakura said, Akefia handing the dice to Diabound. Bakura declared that he needed to roll a 39 or lower to attack. Diabound gulped, and threw his dice. They landed on a 10!

"The priest is successful" Bakura said, as Diabound's piece held his staff like a bow. Light shined from the staff, and formed a proper bow, with an arrow as well. He pulled the arrow back, and shot the arrow towards the boss, utterly destroying it: _"Light Arrow!"_

**Dragonin: Hit Points: -010**

Bakura began his narration again: _**Dragonin roared in pain and anger, "N-no! How could I have been defeated by these puny adventurers!?"**_

Around this, Touzoku spoke up, "Because we're not normal adventures! We're _Bad-ass _adventures!"

Bakura chuckled, while he continued his narration: _**With a final roar, the evil minion of Zorc disappeared before their very eyes in a cloud of smoke. With the monster defeated, they left the forest of shadows, and continued to their original destination, the forest of life, to train. Though, that didn't mean they left the money Dragonin dropped behind.**_

"Sweet, we got money!" Touzoku said, "I saw we spend it on meat!"

"We need items too, Touzoku" Diabound said from his spot, "Like medical supplies."

"And candy!" Akefia said. Everyone laughed at that. Ryou, after calming down, looked at the clock, and gasped. "It's already 10:30 P.M.! My, time _does_ fly when you are having fun."

"Aww, crap! I was supposed to make dinner half an hour ago!" Touzoku said, getting up to do said chore, "I demand that we play this when it's _not _my turn to cook!"

"You always cook, though, Touzoku" Diabound said, also getting up. He needed to feed Shiro her daily mouse, after all.

"I promise, when we decide to play again, we'll just order out" Ryou said, "So you don't have to fret, Touzoku."

And with that, the first of many chapters to Monster World ended.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the RpG chapter!**

**R&R if you truly must!**


	13. Touzoku VS Bakura

_**Legal Stuff: **__I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, I be rich and not be making Fanfics...why does that sound scary to me? ._._

**WARNINGS!:** _Child Abuse, Horrible, horrible nightmares, lots of death, mentions of Sex, and Male Relationships._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Chapter 12**

**Touzoku V.S. Bakura**

**~Realm of The Egyptian Gods: 12:00 P.M.~**

All the gods were quietly watching the Bakurae group through their Rḑ Tjm once more. They we're glad that so far, everyone was almost getting along.

Keyword being _almost._

"Well, I see Touzoku is emitting lots of jealousy" Hathor stated, "And it's directed at Bakura."

"Why do I have a feeling that you already knew this, Ra?" Seth stated, looking at said god. Ra pulled off a convincing innocent look, but no one bought it.

"So, who do you think will be stupid first?" Anubis asked, "Touzoku or Bakura?"

"Most likely Touzoku" Ra said, with a smirk. The other gods and goddesses just sighed.

**~Domino, Japan-Ryou's Apartment: 12:40 P.M. ~**

To say Touzoku was upset was an understatement.

He was down right _pissed._

Why was he pissed, you ask? Because Bakura has been taking Ryou's attention away from him, that's why! He swears every god damned time he works up the nerve to tell Ryou he likes him...

Bakura appears.

And that seriously pissed him off!

So, he was in the kitchen cooking, again, so he could blow off some steam. Though...it wasn't working too well...was it just him, or did the meat that he could chop up look suspiciously like Bakura...?

"Hey... Touzoku...could we talk?" A very familiar, (and at the moment, very un-wanted), voice spoke from the door way. Said man grit his teeth in annoyance, and turned to Bakura, a fake smile, (not that anyone else who was looking would know this), on his face, and answered as calmly as possible.

"What did you need, Bakura?" Touzoku asked.

Bakura narrowed his eyes a bit, "Don't try to hide your displeasure of me, from me" he said to the thief, "I know that you hate me, though I don't understand why."

At this, Touzoku just snapped, "You seriously don't know why!? It's because your trying to steal Ryou away from me, that's _'effin_ why!" he yelled at Bakura.

"What the hell do you mean _'steal him away_?'' Bakura asked, "_You two aren't even together_!"

"Details, details!" Touzoku replied, "Besides, every time, every _'effin _time, that I'm about to tell him how I feel about him, _you _'effin appear!"

"Why can't you just tell him, while I'm there too, damnit!?" Bakura yelled at Touzoku, "It's not like I would have a problem with you two together!"

"BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM TOO, NIMROD!" Touzoku yelled.

"SO!? WHY SHOULD THAT STOP YOU!? AND HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED I LIKE YOU TOO!?" Bakura yelled back.

"BULL-CRAP!" Touzoku replied.

"I DO LIKE YOU!"

"YOU DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO 'EFFIN NOT!"

"DO 'EFFIN TOO!"

"THAT'S MY WORD, DAMNIT!"

"SINCE WHEN!?"

"SINCE LAST CHAPTER!"

"OH, JEE! LAST CHAPTER!"

"QUIET, YOU RABID BUNNY!"

"CAN IT, YOU HOUSEWIFE!"

"HOUSEWIFE!? _HOUSEWIFE!? _I AM NOT A HOUSEWIFE!?"

"OH SURE, MR- I-COOK-AND-CLEAN-WHEN-RYOU-ISN'T-HERE!"

"STUFF IT, YOU RA-DAMNED VAMPIRE!"

"I AM NOT A VAMPIRE, YOU-YOU-YOU-!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ABOUT!?" a new voice yelled from the kitchen doorway. Both Touzoku and Bakura gasped in surprise, and looked to see Ryou standing there, looking very pissed off.

And when I say pissed off, I mean all hell is about to break lose!

"Uh...we...uh..." Touzoku and Bakura stuttered out. They've never seen Ryou so angry before, and it kind of scared them.

"You we're what, exactly!?" Ryou asked them, still pissed off. Akefia and Diabound came to see what was happening, hearing them from the living room. Bakura and Touzoku looked at each other uncertain if they should tell Ryou that they we're fighting over him.

They weren't sure how well that would end...

"I hope it's seriously not over me" Ryou stated, making both men panic and sweat, "Because then I would have to kick both your asses!"

"Oh snap, Ryou swore!" Touzoku whispered to Bakura, "I think we may have made him break the pissed-off scale..."

"Crap..." Bakura replied.

"Well...WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THE EYGPTION GODS WE'RE YOU TWO FIGHTING ABOUT!?" Ryou screamed at Bakura and Touzoku. Diabound and Akefia sorta backed away from Ryou. They didn't want to get caught up in the cross-fire.

"Uh..." they both replied. Ryou was still glaring at them and they knew they wouldn't be able to lie to him about what they we're fighting about.

So...they both told the truth.

"We...we we're fighting over you..." Bakura said, looking at the now very interesting floor. Wow, look at that shade of blue. It's really not respected enough...

"And...uh...we both kinda...sorta...l-l-love...you..." Touzoku replied, copying Bakura. Hmm, best shade of blue, ever. I mean, really...

Ryou was silent before replying to the two, "Your both idiots, I hope you know that."

They both had the dignitcy to look ashamed.

Ryou turned away from them, still in a scolding tone, "When your both done being idiots, I'll be waiting in my room for both of your apologies!"

And with that, Ryou walked away. Both Bakura and Touzoku emoed into a corner of the kitchen.

"He hates us now..." Touzoku sighed, depressed, "Even _I _know it doesn't matter who started it..."

"He hates us..." Bakura sighed, depressed as well. Only the awesome shade of blue floor seemed to understand their pain. What a great floor.

Diabound sighed in annoyance at the two older whitettes. He looked at them with a annoyed face, replying, "You both really are idiots."

Touzoku and Bakura looked at Diabound in shock. Said person just continued to speak, "Ryou just pretty much invited both of you to his room, so you can ravish him silly!"

...

...

...

...

"Really?" they both asked in happiness.

"Yes" Diabound sighed out, "He honestly only expects you two to make up, that's all".

Bakura and Touzoku looked at each other.

"You down for a threesome?" Touzoku asked Bakura.

"Of course!" Bakura replied.

They shock hands, this being their strange way of making up. Touzoku quickly put away the sweets he made, and he and Bakura dashed towards Ryou's room.

"Diabound...what just happened?" Akefia asked, not understanding the adult matters, "What did you mean when you said ravish?"

"You'll understand when your older, Akefia" Diabound said, picking him up, "For now, let's go get ice-cream from the ice-cream store."

"Ice-cream!" Akefia cheered.

Diabound smiled.

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_**A Second Chance**_-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

**Well, there you have it. Those three are a couple now. I might write a separate one-shot on what they did in Ryou's room...**

**Though I think you all know what happened! :3**

**R&R if you wish to!**


End file.
